Lives Anew
by Evowizard25
Summary: What if an unkown force was shattering the universe. The lucky survivors are forced to take refuge on a different world. As Pokemon!  Review! I might use your ideas in this story.
1. Introduction

Hello and welcome to my first pokemon story. Now, you all might be wondering what it's about. Well, I've had this idea running through my head for a while and I just can't wait to put it to the test. I hope it works out and you reviewers enjoy it. Here's the pitch.

What if characters from other universes were pulled into the Pokemon world. Only, not as themselves. They have to start their new lives off as Pokemon. That's right, Pokemon. And when I say universes, I mean like any, Star Wars, Warcraft, Penguins of Madagascar, any. I'm also making it a musical. (I don't think anyone's tried that. Probably, but not on this scale.) Since this is a fundamental task, I would like help from you reviewers. So, send me reviews, stating the following:

**Character**

**Show, Book, Movie, or game (Cause I might not know it.)**

**What Pokemon they should be**

**The scenario they appear**

**What song should be featured**

I will not make the Pokemon characters (Ash and others) into Pokemon. This is about other universes. You don't have to list all of them, just the ones that come to mind. I'll try to fit as many as possible, cause I just love Pokemon. I can't wait for your reviews to start coming in.


	2. Prologue

**This is the first chapter of Lives Anew. The song featured is 'I'm Already There', by Lonestar. There are no celebrity appearances, but don't worry. That's for the next chapter.**

One lone soldier sat on his bed, contemplating his future. His stuff was packed and ready, but he had one last thing he wanted to do before he went.

He called her on the road from a lonely cold hotel room

Just to hear her say, "I love you one" more time

But when he heard the sound

Of the kids laughin' in the background

He had to wipe away a tear from his eye

A little voice came on the phone

Said, "Daddy when you comin' home?"

He said the first thing that came to his mind

"I'm already there

Take a look around

I'm the sunshine in your hair

I'm the shadow on the ground

I'm the whisper in the wind

I'm your imaginary friend

And I know, I'm in your prayers

Oh I'm already there."

She got back on the phone

Said, "I really miss you darlin'

Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright

Wish I was in your arms, lyin' right there beside you

But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight

And I'll gently kiss your lips

Touch you with my fingertips

So turn out the light and close your eyes"

I'm already there

Don't make a sound

I'm the beat in your heart

I'm the moonlight shinin' down

I'm the whisper in the windA

nd I'll be there 'til the end

Can you feel the love that we share?

Oh I'm already there

We may be a thousand miles apart

But I'll be with you wherever you are

I'm already there

Take a look around

I'm the sunshine in your hair

I'm the shadow on the ground

I'm the whisper in the wind

And I'll be there 'til the end

Can you feel the love that we share?

Oh I'm already there

Oh I'm already there."

He hung up the phone right there. He couldn't dwell on them. _'Not now, anyways.' _He thought, grimly. With enough luck, he'd come back home safe and sound. He took his gear and headed outside. One of his buddies was waiting for him, in the car. "Well, it took you long enough, Jack." His pal, Nick, said smirking. "What were you doing? Directing a board meeting."

Jack just rolled his eyes. He could be like that sometimes. "Nah, just giving the family one last call." He said. He put all his gear into the back, and then sat himself down in the shotgun seat.

"Ahh, don't say it like that." Nick said. "You'll see them again. How bad can those rebels be?" He then started the car and drove to the army base.

**(1 Month later, outside Goldenrod City, Johto)**

The armored cars rolled on the abandoned highway. Jack sat in the middle, holding a letter from his family, for good luck. "Alright." The captain shouted. "The rebels are making their way to Goldenrod City. From our intelligence, they want to use it as a base of operations. In doing so, they would cut off Johto's major supply lines. This will give them the power to try and take over Johto. We can't have that, now can we? Our objective is to hold them off for as long as possible. Do you hear me? Not one, I repeat, not one of those sorry bastards shall enter into the city. Is that clear?" "Yes, sir." Was the reply. "Good, we will be arriving at our destination shortly. Don't worry. We have plenty of…" Just then, there was a loud explosion. The vehicle seemed to crash into something, jerking the soldiers out of their seats. "Guess this is our stop boys." The captain said, getting up. "What are you waiting for? An invitation. Move it. Move it." The soldiers hurried out of the vehicle. A few of the guys getting out got shot.

Jack was fortunate. Not many were. When he got out, the guy in front of him took a bullet to the head, spraying blood and bits of brain all over his face. He wiped it away and ran for some cover, which was in the form of a road side ditch.

Nick hurried over next to him. "Damn rebels." He said, spitting onto the ground. "They just couldn't wait for a brawl."

"Well, we'll give them one to remember." Jack said, cocking his rifle. Nick smirked and nodded.

Just then, one rebel came running past them, not noticing either of the two. Nick took his shotgun and let loose into the enemy. He went flying from the impact. "Looks like we're going to have to move." He said, running toward the forest. Jack followed. A few mortars came flying over their heads, but they were lucky enough that they missed. They finally stopped and hid behind a couple of thick trees.

"Do you think the other's made it out okay?" Jack said.

Suddenly, the captain came flying in between the trees. He landed with a heavy thud. The lower half of his legs were gone and he had several gashes on his chest. "Does that answer your question?" Nick shot at him. They could both see that the captain was still breathing, even though he had terrible injuries. Nick tried to grab him, but the moment he got from behind the tree, a bullet made contact with his arm. He tripped and fell, clutching his arm.

"Nick, don't move." Jack said.

"Oh, you worry too much." Nick said. "It was only a lucky shot." He started to get up.

"I said, don't move." Jack shouted, but Nick ignored him. He then took a bullet into his chest. His body crashed to the ground, forever still.

"Nick." Jack yelled. _'I told him not to move.' _He thought. He broke cover and tried to reach his friend, but leg was ripped open by enemy fire. He landed right behind the Captain's body. Jack checked. He was already dead. He peeked over at Nick. He wasn't moving a muscle. Jack closed his eyes to mourn his friend. He had to open them up again, as he heard some of the rebels coming. He raised his rifle and fired at the first one, who came sagging down onto the captain's corpse. Another came, but his body sagged to the ground, dead. Jack got the next couple the same way, hiding behind the captain's body. Then, he saw a rebel tank. _'Please pass by.' _He prayed. Luck wasn't on his side. The tank stopped in its tracks and moved its muzzle in his direction. Jack sighed, recalling all his time with his family. Oh, how he wished he could spend just one more day with them. _'Sometimes,' _He thought, as the tank's muzzle got a lock on him. _'Life just isn't fair.' _The tank fired.

**I hoped you like it. Send in your reviews. I still haven't decided who or what the starter is going to be. To which the next chapter shall have. I'd like your ideas on future characters.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Here we go into the first chapter of the story. The song included is 'On My Father's Wings.' (Quest for Camelot)**

An ethereal light filled the room, as a new arrival hatched. The pokemon yawned and rubbed his eyes. _'Oh, what a sleep.' _He thought. _'I conclude that I have never felt better. Or more strange.' _He opened his eyes and looked around. _'Funny. I wasn't told I was in for a checkup.' _When he gave out another look, he jumped up in joy. _'Oooh, a lab, I wonder…Wait! Why am I here?' _A human scientist, judging by his coat, came over to him. "Ahh, you've finally hatched."

"Hatched?" He said. "I'll have you know, that I was hatched approximately…" He looked down to see shell fragments scattered all around his feet. He jumped back. "Egg shells. But this can't be. I'm a grown penguin. Where's my clipboard?" When he scrambled about, the human picked him up.

"Well, you certainly are one rowdy Piplup." The scientist said.

"I'm a penguin." Kowalski shouted. He then stole a glance down at himself. His eyes widened. "Einstein's undies, what happened to me?"

**(A couple weeks later)**

Sally combed her hair. Today was her big day. Her tenth birthday. She was so thrilled, just beaming with excitement. She was going to become a pokemon trainer and, one day, be the best of them all. She giggled. When she put away here brush, she accidently knocked over a picture. She went to pick it up. What was on it saddened her. It was a picture of her and her father, shortly before he left to go to war. _'Oh, why isn't life fair?' _She thought, hiding back tears. She played her thumb over the image, reminiscing on him.

"If you were with me now

I'd find myself in you

If you were with me now

You're the only one who knew

All the things we planned to do

I want to live my life

The way you said I would

With courage as my light

Fighting for what's right

Like you made me believe I could

And I will fly on my father's wings

To places I have never been

There is so much I've never seen

And I can feel his heartbeat still

And I will do great things

On my father's wings

This world I'll never see

My dreams that just won't be

This horse's stride with one-day's ride

Will have covered more distance than me

And I will fly

On my father's wings

To places I have never been

There is so much I've never seen

And I can feel his heartbeat still

And I will do great things

On my father's wings

SomedayWith his spirit to guide me

And his memory beside me

I will be free

To fly on my father's wings

To places I have never been

There is so much I've never seen

And I can feel his heartbeat still

I will do great things

On my father's wings

On my father's wings"

'_I promise, father.' _She thought. _'I'll be the greatest pokemon trainer there is. Just like you were.'_ Sally put down the picture and continued getting ready. She had all her stuff ready and packed. She put on her backpack and headed downstairs. Right at the bottom, were her two younger brothers. "Hey, sis." Arnold said. "Whatcha doin'."

Sally rolled her eyes. "Can it, dweebs." She said. "I don't have time for your nonsense."

"Why so serious?" Patrick asked.

"Seriously, guys." Sally said. "You both have been watching too much T.V. So, please spare me those one liners."

"Alright sis." Arnold said, with a wide smile. "We'll be back." The two hurried off.

Sally sighed. _'Will they ever change?' _She thought, but answered herself shortly. _'No.' _"Oh, there you are." Her mother said, coming around the corner. "You better hurry. You don't want to miss out on getting your first pokemon."

"Alright mom." Sally said, rushing for the front door. "Bye."

"Sally, come back here this instant." Her mother snapped. Sally walked back over to her. "That was very rude what you just did. Trying to leave without giving your mother a hug."

Sally went in and hugged her mother, just as she hugged back. Although, her mother was more like squeezing her. "Can't breathe." She squeaked out. Her mother released her. "Don't worry mom. I'll be fine. If dad could do it, so can I."

"And I know you will." Her mother said. Sally headed out the door and got onto her bike. She peddled off. "And remember, stay away from boys. They can be trouble."

"Mom!" Sally yelled back.

**(At the lab)**

It had taken her a while, but she finally managed to find the lab. When she got to the door, Professor Rowan opened it, nearly hitting her in the face. "Oh, I'm sorry young lady." He said. "Didn't mean to do that."

"No worries." Sally said, smiling. "It was nothing. Anyways, I'm here for my starter pokemon."

Rowan smiled. "Ahh, another eager trainer. You certainly came here early." He said. "To the early bird, gains the spoils. Now, come inside." Sally walked in and followed the Professor. "You can choose anyone you want. They are all here." He gestured to the three pokemon.

The first one was a Turtwig. The grass pokemon was just sitting down, staring at her with those big eyes. _'So, cute.' _She thought. Then, she looked at the Chimchar. The fire pokemon was flexing its muscles, trying to impress her. _'Well, we might have to work on that.' _Last, but not least, was the Piplup. It was different from the other two. It was just sitting down, writing onto a notepad. _'Wait, a pokemon writing?' _"Proffesor Rowan." Sally piped up. "Why's the Piplup writing on a notepad?"

"I have no idea." Rowan said. "He was different from the day he was born. I have no answer as to how he could write so soon, without anyone to teach him. He is certainly a fascinating subject."

As they were talking, the Chimchar went over to the Piplup and tried to take his notepad away. The Piplup was too quick for it and jumped back. The Chimchar advanced, but Piplup kicked him in the chest, sending him backwards. The Turtwig was on his side from laughing at his friend's turmoil. The Chimchar just groaned, while the Piplup went back to writing. Sally smiled at him. _'Wow, brain and brawn.' _She thought. _'Best combo.' _"I've made my decision. I pick Piplup."

Rowan smiled. "Excellent choice." He said, before recalling the other two into their pokeballs.

Sally went over to him. "Alright Piplup, let's go." She said. The Piplup groaned and wrote down something, before showing her. 'My Name is Kowalski.' "Alright, Kowalski then." She was a little taken aback that he could understand her. Professor Rowan gave her a pokeball. "Time to go." 'I will not proceed to allow myself entrance back into that infernal device.' She read off his notepad. "Ummmm, okay." She put her pokeball away and picked him up. The moment she touched him, her eyes were filled with light, as a weird buzzing sound occupied her ears. It only last for a few seconds though. She shook her head. "Professor. Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Rowan said.

Sally opened her mouth to answer, but saw in his face that he didn't have the slightest clue about what just happened. "Nothing." She said. "Must be all that peddling coming up to catch me." She plucked up Kowalski into her arms and headed out of the building. "That was weird."

"Whatever you experienced human can easily be explained by science." Kowalski said. "I'll just have to make a few tools. Of course, you can't understand me." Sally had stopped in her tracks with her mouth open, just staring at him. "By your mannerisms, I would concur that you understood me." She just nodded. "Well, this certainly makes things less complicated. Although, I would love to run a few tests."

"How can you talk?" Sally finally managed to spurt out.

"Well, everyone can talk." Kowalski answered. "I've just never met a human that could understand. Funny. I never understood why you couldn't in the first place. I might look into that in the future."

"Stop with all the science babble." Sally said. "It's hard enough dealing with my pokemon talking, that I can't even understand his English."

Kowalski sighed. "Why is that I have to dumb it down for everyone." He said.

"Cause, not everyone's a genius, Sherlock." Sally spat at him.

"Alright." Kowalski said. "I'll keep my science babble to a minimum."

"Good." Sally said, before they hit a moment of silence. "So, do you know why I can understand you?"

"To put it in a scientific phrase." Kowalski said, before he saw Sally stare at him. "No."

Sally groaned. "This is going to be a long adventure." She said.

**Keep the reviews coming. I'll be waiting here. Who knows. I might just use your ideas.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2. Song feature. 'Eggs' (Land Before Time2).**

Sally walked back to camp. She had decided to take a walk to clear her head. Kowalski and his science mumble jumbo was really taking a toll on her. _'Well, he can be fine on his own.' _She thought. _'He can take care of himself for a few moments.' _When she got back to the camp she had set up, she saw that Kowalski was fiddling around with something. As she got closer, her eyes widened. It was her Pokedex. She grabbed it out of his hands. "Give me that." She said. "You shouldn't be messing around with other people's stuff. Especially, mine."

"I was just enhancing the features of that device." Kowalski said. "You humans are so fidgety about your things." He shook his head.

"I'm not fidgety." Sally said, shaking her fist in the air. "I just like my privacy."

"I do not see the logic of why that little device cannot be touched by me." Kowalski said.

"First of all, speak in small sentences." Sally said. "It's easier." Kowalski rolled his eyes. "Secondly, it's mine. You have to ask to fool around with it. Which I would have said no, but still." Just before she could go on, a Burmy fell out of a tree and onto her head. "Oww." She rubbed her head, before looking at it. "A Burmy." _'Okay, your first Pokemon.' _She thought, smiling. She quickly got to her feet. Sally pointed to the bug. "Okay Piplup, use Pound." Kowalski just stood there. "I said use Pound." He just stared at her. "What are you doing? Attack."

"But that creature hasn't done anything." Kowalski said. "I need a motive to attack, but there is no motive in this situation."

"There is, I'm the motive." Sally said, pointing to herself. "Now attack that Burmy."

"You're just doing this cause he fell on your head." Kowalski said.

"That has nothing to do with it." Sally said, before rubbing her head. "But it hurt."

Kowalski sighed. "Alright, but just this once." He said. He then jumped into the air, coming down onto the Burmy with an air kick. He then karate chopped him in the back of the head, knocking it out.

Sally threw a Pokeball at the feinted Pokemon. It was capture in a flash of red. The ball chimed its capture. Sally grabbed it and held it into the air victoriously. "I caught a Burmy." She announced. "My first ever Pokemon capture." She hugged Kowalski. "Oh, you were so great."

Kowalski was blushing deeply. "Umm…yeah…you're welcome." He said.

Sally looked at him and cocked her head to the side. "Why're you so nervous all of a sudden?" She said.

"Well, no one's ever really praised my fighting expertise." Kowalski said.

Sally kissed him on the top of the head. "Well, they should." She said, putting him down onto the ground. Kowalski was just standing there, blushing. She took out his Pokeball and tried to recapture him. When it didn't work, she pouted. "Why didn't that work?"

"Oh, well, I kind of made invention to prevent that." Kowalski said, presenting a band around his arm. It was nearly the same color as his skin, but slightly darker.

"But aren't you supposed to go back inside?" Sally said. Kowalski raised an eyebrow. "Fine." They got all their thing together and went on their way.

**(Later)**

Sally sighed as they got to the Pokemon center. "Finally." She said. "We're going to have to get used to all that walking in the future."

"Well, it wasn't that bad." Kowalski said, raising a fin.

"Oh, so you say." Sally said. "You, with all your so called training."

"It was legit." Kowalski shot back at her.

Sally rolled her eyes. "Just stay quiet." She said. "We're going to stay here for the night. So, no inventions."

**(Off in the distance)**

Two Treeko came out of the woods and looked at the Pokemon center. "Ahh, finally, somewhere nice." Ozzy said, in a british accent. He looked back at his brother. "Come brother, I bet right inside that fancy cave, there will be plenty of eggs."

"All those flashy lights are giving me the creeps." Strut said. "Ozzy, why can't we just eat those delicious berries we found."

"Because brother, we need eggs." Ozzy said. "How many times to I have to explain that to you."

"How about these greens, then." Strut said, holding up a branch.

Ozzy swiped the branch from his hands. "No, no." He said. "Can't you see that I'm trying to ween you from that stuff. From now on, you got to think, breath, and feel only one food group. Eggs.

When I wake up

First thing I do

Eggs

Is to look around

For something to chew

"Eggs-actly"

Feeding myself is very, very tricky

Because you see, I'm ridiculously picky

Eggs."

Strut spoke up. "Excuse me Ozzy, I…"

Ozzy started up again.

"This Struthiomimus

Won't settle for the dregs

I'll borrowI'll beg."

He grabbed Strut's head. "I'll even kiss you…"

Strut reeled back. "Kiss me?"

Ozzy pushed him away."For my dear beloved dose...Of eggs."

Strut spoke up again."Hurry, Ozzy, I'm so hungry

I can't wait for another minute."

He picked up a stick.

"Here's a juicy little leaf

With a beautiful stick in it

Can I have a taste...If I promise just to lick it?"

Ozzy came upon him. "Strut!"

Strut said, startled. "What!"

Ozzy said, swiping away the stick.

"You imbecilic eater

Great green globs couldn't

Possibly be sweeter"

He shoved the plants into Strut's face.

"Than a pile of eggs

You've got to smell them

Feel them

Crack them open

For a great big nest full

I am hoping."

Strut crawled on the ground, clutching his stomach.

"I'm starving!

I'm weak!

There's nothing in my tummy

But the mold on that tree

Is starting to look yummy."

Ozzy said.

"The colors and shapes

And assorted sizes

Gobble them all

For appetizers

Eggs-tasy."

Strut said."Ozzy, what's the matter with a little vegetation?"

Ozzy glared at him."I've had it up to hear with this aggravation!"

Strut pleaded."Can't I have this piece of a tree?"

Ozzy started advancing on him, forcing his brother to step back with every word.

"Why can't you be more like me?

You leaf-loving."

Strut shot at him. "Hey!"

Ozzy continued on."Bush-burping

Stem-smelling

Garden-gorging."

Strut said, hurt by his remarks. "Wait a minute!"

Ozzy spat at him.

"Plant-popping, tree-tasting,

Dirt-devouring beast!"

Strut pleaded. "Ozzy."

Ozzy held up his hand.

"You've got to have eggs

Thrice a day

At least."

He then turned his attention to the building. "Tonight, we feast." Both brothers licked their lips.

**Thank you people for reading this story. I especially want to thank those who have reviewed it. Please continue. I need more ideas for this one. From viewers like you.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Welcome to another installment. Song featured 'Secret of Survival' (The Wind in the Willows (1996))**

Ozzy and Strut snuck their way into the building. They had found an entrance through the side of that silly cave. "Alright we're in." Ozzy said. "Now just stay quiet and we might just..." He was cut off when Strut went crashing down on the ground, groaning. Ozzy picked him up. "Shhh, you want to give us away." Strut shook his head and they continued. They patrolled the halls of the strange cave as quiet as they could. When they came across one room, Ozzy smelt something. He looked around. Both the brother's eyes widened, so much so one could swear that they were going to pop out of their heads. Food! So much of it and in such a variety. Ozzy shook his head. _'Got to concentrate.' _He thought. He looked over to his brother, who was still in the trance. He smacked him. "Pull yourself together. We can get these things later. For now, find the eggs."

"But Ozzy." Strut whined. "Why do we need eggs so badly. We aren't dinosaurs anymore, at least, I don't think we are."

"Oh, brother, brother, brother." Ozzy said, shaking his head. "It's the principle of the thing." Strut cocked his head, clearly not understanding. "We ate eggs before, we're going to eat eggs again. How could one not? They are so delicious." He licked his lips. Strut sighed and joined in on the search. Finally, Ozzy pulled on some strange projection, and a white box opened. Instantly, he saw what he desired. Eggs! He picked them up and quickly popped one into his mouth. _'Ahh, yes. Yes, this is so juicy.' _He thought, savoring the flavor.

"Heh, Ozzy." He heard Strut say behind him. "What should I do with this?"

Ozzy groaned. He turned around. "What are you..." He stopped, when he saw the thing in Strut's arms. It was a giant egg. Well, giant to his new body size. It was brightly colored. "Do you know what this could mean." He rushed up to it. Strut shook his head again. "We'll have more eggs than we could possibly dream of."

"Well could we hurry up." Strut said, in a strained voice. "This thing's heavy."

"Oh, alright." Ozzy said, taking the egg. It was really heavy, but he didnt want to show that in front of his brother. "Now, follow me." The two hurried off.

**(In Sally's room)**

Sally yawned. _'Man, I hate it when I can't get to sleep.' _She thought. _'Guess, everything's been catching up to me.' _When she got out of her bed to stretch, she heard something outside. "Kowalski, get up." She said.

Kowalski immediatly sprung up into a fighting postion. "What is it?" He asked.

"I think I heard something." Sally said, going to the door.

Kowalski looked to Jules, the Burmy. "Get up, soldier." He barked.

Burmy shot up. "What happened?" He said. "Are we being attacked? Please tell me we aren't being attacked. I'm afraid of attacks."

"There is a percentage chance we are." Kowalski said. Burmy groaned.

Sally quickly got her clothes on and headed out the door. Kowalski and Burmy followed. When they finally got to the source of the noise, they saw two Treeko and one of them was holding a Pokemon egg. "Truly, this is our day." One of them said.

"Oh, no it's not." Sally proclaimed. "Kowalski, Pound."

Kowalski headed right toward them. "Take the egg." One of them said, encouraging the other too get out through the window. Before the other could react, Kowalski came and karate chopped him to the ground. He made another go at him, but the Treeko dodged. The Treeko flipped above him, all the while smack him in the back of the head with his tails. Kowalski fell to the ground. "I've learned a couple of tricks in this new body, so watch out." The Pokemon said, proudly.

Sally's eyes widened. _'New body?' _She thought. _'Does that mean.' _"You weren't always a Pokemon, were you."

"Pokemon?" Ozzy said, raising an eyebrow. "Someone else told me I was a Treeko. This world is so confusing." He jumped out the window.

"We got to follow them." Sally said, crawling out the window herself.

"But isn't there dangerous things out there." Jules said. "I never went anywhere in the dark."

"Oh indubetibly." Kowalski said, raising a fin. "We are certain to fun afoul of several night time creatures." Jules gulped. "But do not worry, I am 46% sure I can handle them."

"You know, you don't help my nerves much." Jules said. Kowalski shrugged and then both jumped out the window after Sally. It helped that they were on the first floor.

They all kept running into the forest, trying to catch the two Treeko. Actually, it was two of them running. Kowalski had to hold Jules. After a several minutes of running, they had to stop for a breather. "We couldn't get them." Sally said, falling to her knees. "Now, that poor egg is going to be cracked open."

"We can still catch them. " Kowalski said, putting down Jules. "There's still hope." He put his fin on her shoulder.

"Hope will only get you so far." A voice echoed. Immediatly, laughter followed.

They looked around. "I told you we shouldn't have come." Jules said. "But no, you didn't listen. You have got to be the worst trainer ever." Sally sent him a large glare, causing him to shut up.

"Identify yourselves." Kowalski proclaimed.

"Identify ouselves, indeed." The voice said. Out of nowhere, a strange pokemon appeared. Then, a dozen more of it appeared behind it.

"Sneasels." Kowalski said.

"How'd you know that?" Sally said. "You've only been a pokemon for a little while."

"Oh well, I hooked up a little device to my armband, so it transfer the input from the pokedex to my brain." Kowalski said. "Therefore, I know them all."

Sally groaned. "Is there anything you can't build." She said.

"Well, I still haven't finished that shrink ray." Kowalski said, putting a fin on his lower beak.

"Are you guys finished." The head one said, a bit annoyed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sally said. "We're just trying to get an egg back. So, move."

"What we're doing here is none of your concern, little girl." The lead one smirked.

"Actually, you see, we became like this a couple of weeks ago." One spoke up, getting close to them. "Since then, our leader here, wants to take control of the woods."

The lead Sneasel smacked him in the face. "Shhhh." He said, pushing him. "Forget all he said. We're ordinary...Sneasels. Right, Sneasels."

"Uh, huh." Kowalski said. "I'm in the same predicament as you guys, so don't hide it."

"Well, mister smarty pants." The leader said. "What are you three doing in our woods?"

"I said we were looking for two Treeko with an egg." Sally said. "I told you already."

"I didn't care." The leader said, with a smirk. "Besides, I have no idea what a Treeko is. So, you better be off then. Or, we'll have to take measures into our own hands."

Sally laughed. "Really, you seriously can't be serious." She said. "I've got my Pokemon to rely on."

"Listen gril, you can't really rely on anyone." The leader said, grinning.

"Everyone's only out for themselves." One chimed.

"Take us weasels, or Sneasels now." The lead Sneasel said. The other's went around putting lights up.

"First you see us.

Then you don't." The Sneasels disappeared into the night.

"Now you hear us

Now you won't."

The Sneasels appeared behind them, causing them to jump. "It's our secret of survival in a very nasty world.

"Now you feel us

Now you can't.

Are we real

Perhaps we aren't.

It's our secret of survival in a very nasty world.

It's our secret of survival in a very nasty world."

"Is it really such a nasty world." Jules said, quivering.

"Oh yes, a very nasty world." The leader said.

"Nastier than you could ever dream of."

One dropped from the trees. "From up above."

Another came out of the ground. "And from beneath.

Eyes and jaws.

Claws and teeth.

Ready to attack you

You're a snack you better run."

The leader came up to them with a gun. "Don't be walking in the world if you haven't got a gun." He pulled the trigger and out came a bang flag. All of them burst out laughing.

Every creature for survival has to look out for itself.

Got no nannies here

Or grannies dear

To look at you health."

The Sneasels advanced on them. "You're in the Wild Wood

And every child could

Tell you got no business being here." They scattered.

"First you see us

Then you don't.

Now you hear us

Now you won't.

It's our secret of survival in a very nasty world.

Now you feel us

Now you can't.

Are we real

Perhaps we aren't.

It's our secret of survival

It's our secret of survival

It's our secret of survival

In a very nasty world."

"Now listen girl." The leader spoke up. "You just stay out of our affairs."

"Yes, cause this is our place now." The other said. "This here, and the city next to it. Oh, and then the rest of the place."

"Shut up." The leader pushed him away. "Well, did you get that."

"Oh, and then, we're going to pass a law, stating we're in charge." The other said.

"You know, a plan goes better when you don't tell anyone about it." The leader snapped, cuasing the other to back away. "Hope you don't see us again, girl." The Sneasels laughed as they ran into the woods.

"Well, that was spooky." Sally said.

"Indeed." Kowalsk said. Jules was speechless. He was shivering in fright.

**Review please. I'm running out of ideas. If you care for this story, send in ideas and thoughts about it. New character, new plot twist, you name it. I need your assistance.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of 'Lives Anew'. The song featured is (Do You Like Waffles).**

Arceus looked upon the world. It still had was peaceful and still as ever. _'As peaceful with humans in it.' _He grumbled in his mind. Yet, there was something odd. Something not right. He had felt a disturbance in the world. He had sent one of his legendaries to check out this problem. Just then, he heard someone approaching. _'Speak of the devil.' _He thought, as he turned around to face Palkia. Palkia kneeled. "Arceus." He said. "I come bringing news."

"Well, what kind of news?" Arceus asked. "Just get to the point."

Palkia stood back up. "It appears those disturbances were actually arrivals." He said.

"Arrivals?" Arceus asked.

"Yes." Palkia said. "They seemed to have found a way into our world. I don't know much about them, but judging by how space interacts with them, they weren't from this world."

"But, how can this be?" Arceus said. "Surely something like this is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." A mysterious voice resounded. "One just has to get the figures straight."

"Who are you?" Arceus bellowed. "And how dare you trespass in my realm."

The mysterious voice laughed. Arceus growled. _'No one laughs at a god.' _He thought. "I meant you no harm, god of all pokemon." It said. "I just came to give you some pointers in this little situation."

"Then show yourself." Arceus said.

"Of course." The voice said. Then, a black leathered human walked in among the two. "Happy now."

Palkia laughed. "It's just a human." He said. "How did you get into this realm human? Did Dialga screw up again." He chuckled.

The human just looked at him. "Do not underestimate me, Lord of Space." He said. "I am no mere human."

"Oh, sure." Palkia said, still chuckling.

"Palkia." Arceus said, annoyed by his behavior. "Stop this child like behavior at once." Palkia stopped and straightened up. Arceus turned his attention to the human. "So, who are you and why have you come into my realm?"

The human took off the hat on his head and bowed. "They call me, Indrick." He straightened up. "And I have come to warn you of the danger coming."

"What danger?" Arceus said. "Surely if any danger was coming into this universe, I would have known about it."

Indrick shook his head. "I'm afraid this kind strikes without warning." He said. "Now, about those travelers."

"Yes, what about them." Palkia said. "Should we despatch of them, or was it you who brought them here."

Indrick glared at Palkia, pulling back his lips to reveal a layer of sharp, pointed teeth. "I have killed beings far more powerful than you, with my own two hands." He said. "So, do not think that I would waste my time with such futile efforts such as that."

Arceus sent Palkia a glare, before turning to Indrick. "What about these new comers?" He said. "Are they relevant to this danger you speak of."

Indrick nodded. "Yes." He said. "Along with a girl. They are the only hope for this universe."

"A girl?" Arceus said. "A human girl? Hmmm. Well, that one human boy has showed the courage and pure heart to defeat foe after foe. Why not him?"

"Because, he may help her, but she is the true chosen one." Indrick said. "She will bring together these travellers and they shall defend this world. You must do everything in your power to make sure that happens."

"We shall." Arceus proclaimed. "This girl will have our full support, when the time comes. For now, she will be busy recruiting. Of course, a little message would help."

Indrick smiled. "Good to know this world is in good hands." Suddenly, a cristal clear portal appeared behind him. He turned around and entered. "Good luck. The world is in your hands."

* * *

><p>Ozzy got up and yawned. 'Boy, last night sure was straining.' He thought, before looking over to the huge egg. He smirked. <em>'But, worth it.' <em>He looked over to his brother, who was fast asleep. He kicked him. "Wake up you dolt. It's daylight out side."

Strut groggily got up. "Ozzy, did you have to kick me." He said, rubbing his side. "That hurts, you know."

Ozzy crossed his arms. "Exactly." He said. "We have to keep moving for now. That human girl and her animal, pokemon, whatever friends will be after us. So, we'll walk a ways ahead and eat this delicious egg." He licked his lips, as he started to drool

"Uhhh, Ozzy, sorry if I have to burst your bubble, but something's happening with the egg." Strut said.

Ozzy looked down, to see it starting to glow. He couldn't believe it. An egg was glowing. _'Please, don't let this ruin dinner.' _He thought. To dash his hopes, the egg seemed to fade away, and a strange blue creature appeared. Ozzy and Strut stared at it. It was small and blue. It had no arms and a pair of what they thought purple branches coming out of the side of its head. "Of course, it hatches." He yelled, throwing his arms into the air.

"Wooper." The creature said, jumping up.

"So, it's a Wooper." Strut said, obviously confused by its name.

"Hello, strange people." The Wooper said. "Do you have tacos?"

"Tacos." Ozzy said. "What the duce is a taco?" The Wooper automatically started bawling. "Alright, we'll get you some tacos." The Wooper got up and started to dance around.

"What should we do with him?" Strut said.

"Leave it." Ozzy said, flatly. "We have no use for it. It only reminds me of how hungry I am."

Just then, a bunch of other creatures came over to them. They were mammals, but about the same size of his current body. "Well, hello there." One of them said. "You lot seem to have gotten yourselves lost."

"Of course not." Ozzy said. "I know exactly where I'm going."

"Then, where are you going?" The leader smirked.

"It is of no concern of yours." Ozzy stated. "Now, leave."

"Leave he says." The leader said, the other laughed. "We have no intention of leaving. You see, you are in our woods now and you have to do what we tell you to do."

"I don't think so." Ozzy said. _'How dare these mammals order me around.' _He thought. _'If we were back in my world, I'd gladly tear them to shreds.' _

As the leader started forward, the Wooper jumped in front of them. "Do you like waffles?"

"Yeah we like waffles." The mammals said, shrugging.

"Do you like pancakes." Wooper said.

"Yeah we like pancakes." The mammals chimed.

Do you like french toast." Wooper said.

"Yeah we like french toast." The mammals started.

"Di bi di bi di, get an waffles."

Waffles.

Waffles

Waffles

Di bi di bi di, get an waffles"

"Do you like waffles." Wooper said

"Yeah, we like waffles."

"Do you like pancakes."

"Yeah we like pancakes."

"Do you like french toast."

"Yeah we like french toast." The mammals started to dance.

"Di bi di bi di, get an waffles."

Ozz dragged the Wooper back, while the mammals were busy. "Ahhh, I wanted the unicorn popcorn." The Wooper said.

"What?" Ozzy said, before shaking his head. "Nevermind. Hopefully, I'll be able to shake that stupidity out of my mind."

"Uhh, Ozzy, what should we call it?" Strut said.

Before Ozzy could say anything, the Wooper got up. "I'm Gir." He said.

"Gir?" Ozzy said. "What kind of a name is that?"

"I don't know." Gir said, with a blank expression. Then, he started jumping around, laughing hysterically.

* * *

><p>The leader Sneasel glared at his men. "You idiots." He yelled. "You let them get away."<p>

"But it was a catchy song." One of them said.

"I don't care how catchy a song is." The leader said. "You catch and you bring them here. No one goes through our woods without our say so. Got it." The others nodded. "Good, so split up and look around for any trespessers. Particullarly that girl."

* * *

><p>Sally and her pokemon continued walking in the woods. They had walked all night and were exhausted. "Can we stop now?" Jules said.<p>

"No." Sally said. "We won't stop until we get that egg back."

"Although, I admire your courage." Kowalski said. "It is not healthy for a young girl to go on without sleep, expecially when we have been through strenuous activites."

Before Sally could relpy, three Sneasels came out of the forest. The first one ran and struck Kowalski, sending him into a tree. Jules tried to protect himself, but another Sneasel came knocked him out with the swipe of its paw. The last one just looked at Sally, with a smirk. "We told you to get out of our woods." He said. "Now, we're just going to have to show you a taste of what happens when you don't listen." He lunged forward, claws at the ready.

Sally closed her eyes, waiting for him to strike. It didn't come. Instead, she heard something else. She opened her eyes to see a Meowth. "Lay one claw on the girl and you'll regret it." The female Meowth said.

The Sneasel laughed. "You think I'll be scared of a cat." He said. "Not on your life, which won't be long." He lunged forward, but the Meowth side stepped him. She struck him to the side, knocking him against the one constraining Kowalski.

Sally shook herself out of her daze. "Kowalski, use bubble." She said.

Kowalski turned and opened his mouth. A turrent of bubble struck the two. After the barrage, the two looked at each other, and then back at them. They ran back into the forest. "You haven't heard the last of us." He shouted. The last one stared at them for a moment, before going after his comrades.

"I had no idea I had that ability." Kowalski said. "To condense my interior moisture into to solid bubbles. Ingenious." He went to get out his clipboard, before he saw Jules. He went over to him, as did Sally and the Meowth. "He's alright, just knocked out.

Sally sighed. _'That's one relief.' _She thought. She turned her attention to the Meowth. "Why did you help us?" She said.

"Hmmm." The Meowth said, rubbing her chin. "I don't know. Normally, I look the other way when other predators are going at their prey, but you, I don't know, something is just different. Like, I'm supposed to protect you."

_'Wierd explanation.' _Sally thought. _'But everything lately is wierd.' _"So, what's your name?"

"Siri." Meowth said. "My name is Siri."

Sally smiled. "Well Siri, welcome aboard." She said.


	7. Intermission

The screen turned to a studio. "Hello and welcome to this episode of." A dramatic pause. "Lives Anew." I said, wearing a news reporter's outfit. "As you people may be wondering, where's the new chapter. Well... I have to let you people in on something." I was silent for a moment. "I need help. Yes, I need help. I'm running out of ideas."

"So, we get another musical number." A bunch of weasel people came waltzing up. "Who wouldn't want to see us. Our hit number, Our Secret of Survival, really knocked them dead."

I groaned. "Not now, Weasels." I said. "I'm talking to the audience. You know, the ones I want to review."

"Oh, them." The weasels said.

A pair of Struthiomimus came on. "Does this mean they have eggs." Ozzy said, rubbing his hands together.

"No, and stop asking." I said. "I'm trying to get an apeal from them." I turned to the audience. "You know, when I started this story, I'd thought it would be a big hit. But, I've gotten only 16 reviews so far. While other stories have dozens or even a couple of hundred."

"I could calculate them for you." Kowalski waddled up, in his penguin form.

"Not now." I said, clutching my head. "I revently gotten a review about my story. I'm sorry if I seemed rushed. All shows seem like that in the first few episodes. I hope it will calm down. Oh, and the songs. I don't think I'll include them in every chapter. Only when either I want to introduce a character, or a particular event. Like you've seen before."

"Does that mean mashed potatoes." Gir said, sitting in his dog costume.

"I'm not hungry." I growled.

"Ahh, no mashed potatoes." Gir said, with his head down. Then, he pulled out some tacos and started eating. He seemed to cheer up.

"So, beside that..." I started.

"Hey, when am I going to be introduced here." Siri, the clouded leapard, said.

"You just got too." I yelled. "Now, I may need a someone to help me with this story. You know, to swap out ideas and critique the chapter before its out. So, if you want to, let me see some of your past work. Still, don't forget to come and review. I'm still looking for future characters and some of your ideas have already helped set some of the future events into motion. So, review. I need them."

"As well as us." The whole cast came in and said.

I was startled and jumped out of my chair. "I told you guys not to do that, without warning." I said. They just laughed. I sighed. "Well, that's what you get with a crossover fic."

**Characters featured so far from other universes, other than pokemon**

**Gir-Invader Zim**

**Siri-Rugrats Go Wild**

**The Weasels-The Wind In the Willow (1996)**

**Ozzy and Strut-Land Before Time 2**

**Kowalski-The Penguins of Madagascar**

**Indrick-My own OC**

"Hey, wait a moment." The screen cut to Strut. "I didn't get any dialogue what so ever in this."

"Actually you just did." Indrick said, with his arms crossed.

"Oh." Strut said.

**The End (of this interlude)**

I ran out wearing a straw hat and holding a cane. "Wait, people." I said, holding my hand out for them to stop and continue to read. "I finally have the oppertunity to do my own musiclal number." I cleared my throat and opened my mouth.

**The End(For Real) **"Oh, come on." You could hear me yelling.


	8. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of 'Lives Anew'. Sorry for the wait. I'll try and not do that again. So, please, keep the reviews coming in. A few of the current ones are going to appear in this story, so review and I might put more. Oh, no new characters, or song is in this one. Sorry! This is just to build up the characters ways.**

The sun shone down upon the Sinnoh forest. A lone Bidoof was nawing on a large stick. _'Ah, what a tasty stick.' _He thought as he kept biting into it, tearing away chuncks of wood. Once he finished his stick, he spotted a bush of berries. He licked his lips and walked over to them. He started picking them off. _'Well, I can always keep them for later.' _As he was picking, he didn't notice someone walking behind him, until a load crack. He noticed a shadow looming over him. He turned around and was greeated by a group of Sneasels. The Sneasels were learing at him, causing him to shiver in fright.

They chuckled. " 'Eh, boys." One of them said. "Look what we got here. A scaredy cat beaver." The others laughed.

"Uhh, I'm not a beaver, I'm a Bidoof." He sputtered out.

"What a stupid name." One said. "Why not just call him doof?" They laughed again.

The first one turned his attention back to him and advanced upon him. The Bidoof curled up into his self, continuing to shiver. "Now, doof." There was a light chuckle. "Give us the berries and we won't harm you."

"But." He choked out. "Why? Everything in the forest is free for everyone. Why are you stealing from me?"

The Sneasel shook his head. "No, no, it's not all free, doof." He said, smirking. "Not while we're in charge. Us Weasels are in control of these woods and things are going to change and change big time. So, with that said, hand over the berries." He held out his hand. The Bidoof looked around for any chance of escape. He was outnumbered and the Sneasels were much faster than him. He looked down at the ground and handed over the berries. "Good decision." The Sneasel took the berries. They scattered, leaving the Bidoof shivering in fear.

* * *

><p>The Chief Weasel sat back in his make shift wooden chair. <em>'A bit uncomfortable, but I'll get my men to steal a better one later.' <em>He thought. A couple of large, horned, worms were fanning him using large leaves. One of them slowed. "Hey, I'm hot here." He said. "Continue to fan me, or you'll be demoted to restroom cleaner."

"What's a restroom?" The worm said.

"You'll know, once we build some proper buildings." The Chief said, waving a hand in the air. "Now, continue fanning me, worm."

"I'm not a worm." He said, indignatly. "I'm a Wurmple."

"Oh, just stop it with all these stupid names." The Chief snapped at the creature. "I call you what I want to call you and you have not say in the manner." The wurmple cringed and then continued to fan. "That's better." Just then, some of his Weasels came over to him. "Ah, the foraging party has returned. So, have you blokes got anything on you?"

"Well, we got some of those juicy berries for you." One of them said.

The Chief picked one and looked it over. He plucked it into his mouth and licked the berry juice off his lips. "Not too bad." He said. "But, find me some real food. There's got to be some kind of civilization around here. Other than these people here." He pointed a claw to the wurmple.

"We'll keep looking." One said.

"You better." The Chief said. "What's the point of controling something, if I don't have any builidngs to stay in. And don't even get me started on indoor pumbing." They shivered in disgust from the lack of that.

* * *

><p>Ozzy was out on a limb, literally. He was trying to seize this one egg out of some bird's nest. Most of them had hatched, but there still was one, big, juicy one left. <em>'Let's not get carried away here.' <em>He thought. _'You haven't actually spent much time in a tree.' _"Be careful Ozzy." Strut called up to him.

"I know, now shut up." Ozzy called back, albeit softer. "You don't want to alert anyone we're here." Strut nodded and Ozzy continued to edge closer to the nest. Once he got within arms reach, he smiled. _'Come to daddy.' _Just then, Gir started yelling. Ozzy lost his ballance and nearly fell off the branch. He was just clinging to it, with his new found power. _'Thank you sticky fingers.' _"Will you shut him up?" Ozzy called down. It was too late though. A large, avian came swooping down. The first time it missed, the second time its beack collided with Ozzy's side, sending him falling to the ground. Ozzy shook himself and got up. "I'm going to feel this in the morning." The bird let out a screech, before diving upon them, forcing them to run for their lives. Once they were out of reach, Ozzy went over to Gir. "What the bloody heck were you screaming at?"

"I saw a squirrel." Gir said, smilng. Ozzy and Strut just stared at him for a moment. "It was doing like this." He started imitating a rodent. Ozzy facepalmed. _'One idiot I can deal with, but two.' _He thought. _'I won't survive another week.'_

* * *

><p>Sally and her Pokemon continued to walk through the forest. "Really, how much of this forest do we have to walk through." She complained. "Doesn't it ever end?"<p>

"All things have a end, Sally." Kowalski said. "I would know that, if you hadn't lost the map."

"Oh, don't blame me." Sally said. "We rushed it, back there at the Pokemon Center, that's all. I got most of everything else."

"Stop it you two." Siri said, covering her ears. "You sound like an old married couple."

"Are not." They both said, in unison.

Siri rolled her eyes. There was silence after that, until Kowalski waddled over next to her. "Hello there." He said.

"Hello." Siri said back.

Kowalski was silent for a moment. "So, you weren't always like this." He said.

Siri nodded. "Yes, I was a Clouded Leorpard." She said, with her head held high.

"A Clouded Leopard." Kowalski said, in awe. He bowed. "Well, it's an honor to meet such a rare species, such as yourself."

"What's the honor of being a rare species." Siri snapped. "You don't know what it's like living in the wild, always fearing man will come and kill you, or never finding a mate. That's what I went through. All I wanted was a mate and little cubs of my own, but no, there were no males for miles. I could never have that family I always wanted, always craved." She was sobbing by this point.

Kowalski looked away in shame for a moment. _'Great genous, you once again screwed up.' _He scolded himself, mentally. He then looked at her and placed a flipper on her shoulder. "No, I don't know what it's like to live in fear all the time." He said. "But I do know what it's like to never have anyone there to love. My mother always told me, there's someone out there for everyone, it just takes time. Besides, who could hate you? I bet the next time we come across creatures like you, those males will be all over you."

Siri stopped sobbing and looked up into his eyes. He could see a glimmer of hope in them. "Really?" She said.

"Yeah." Kowalski answered. "So, cheer up. Everything's going to get better. You'll see."

Siri smiled and leaned agianst Kowalski. Her feline fur ruffled against his feathers. "Thanks, Kowalski." She said.

"Any time." Kowalski said.

**I hope you enjoyed it. New characters and situations are coming up. So, don't miss out and review.**


	9. Chapter 6

**Hello again to another chapter of 'Lives Anew.' If you guys are wondering, I have decided to add another character this time. I would like to thank Gr4Yr4iN for reviewing and giving me the idea. Sorry, no song this time. I just couldn't think, or find one. I promise to find one later on. Don't go on thinkin I abandond the whole musical part. Even in musicals we got breathers in between. So, be ready for breathers along the way. Enjoy!**

A blinding light filled the Swablu nest. A little Torchic sat in the place of what was once an egg. It yawned. _'What a dream.' _He thought. _'For a minute there, I actually thought I died.' _He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were giant chicks. _'Hopefully this is a dream, or I've gone nuts.' _One of the chicks pecked him. He flinched from the pain. _'Nope, it's not a dream.' _He stood up and looked at himself. He was a chick and not the kind he hit on all the time. The kind that came from eggs. _'Not good.'_ He shook his head, stepping backwards. _'NO, no, no, no, no. This can't be. I'm losing it. Yeah, I'm back at the castle.' _He stepped too far, as it seemed, for he hit the back of the nest. He went tumbling out. _'Oh, I'm going to die again. Whoopee.' He thought sarcastingly._

**(On the ground)**

"And then it turned out the chameleons were friendly and just wanted to party." Kowalski said, finishing his story.

Sally rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like I'm really going to believe that." She said, with a smirk. She didn't really believe Kowalski's stories. Something that got on his nerves.

Kowalski raised an eyebrow. "Well, you seemed to believe I was a penguin rather well." He said, before rubbing his beak. "Rather too well." Some old instinct returned. He bent over to Jules. "Keep an eye on her." Jules just stared at him. Kowalski then went to writing into his notebook. _'There has got to be a scientific reason for all of this.' _H thought. _'If only Sally would stop being a douche.' _He sighed.

"Don't go on thinking bad things about me." Sally said, causing Kowalski to nearly drop his pencil. "Yeah, that's what I thought." _'Sometimes, that human scares me.' _Kowalski thought.

"Umm, what's a chameleon?" Jules said.

"Shut up, Jules. I'm tired of hearing your voice." Siri said and was silent for a moment. "So, Kowalski, what's a chameleon?" Jules pouted.

"Well, you see…" Kowalski started.

They were cut off in their conversation, when an orange chick landed on Sally's head. "Ouch." She said, as it bounced to the ground. She rubbed the spot on her head, as the chick seemed to be a bit dazed from its fall.

"Is your head a magnet for Pokémon, or something?" Kowalski said. Sally just glared at him.

The creature, he identified as a Torchic got into a battle position. "What are you people?" He said, pointing a wing. He looked down at his wing and gasped, shaking it. "What am I?" HIs eyes were as big a dinner plates, as he hopped around as though he could get out of some kind of suit.

"Great, another one." Sally groaned. She looked at the other two, who were staring at her. She sweatdropped and waved her hands side to side. "Not that you guys are annoyed." Siri stared at her. "I mean people.' She then reaching for the Pokedex. "I wonder what kind of Pokémon he is." Trying to turn the conversation to something else.

"A Torchic." Kowalski said, before she could get it.

"Seriously, why do I even need a Pokedex, if you're just going to tell me what they are?" Sally said, complaining again. Kowalski knew that she didn't like it when he knew so much. But hey, he is who he is.

"Well then, could I have it?" Kowalski asked, lending out a flipper.

"NO." Sally said, stepping back from him. "Knowing you, you'll try and use it for some weird science experiment."

"Not true." Kowalski said, raising a fin. "I would use it to build a time machine. That is not a weird science experiment. It would be a science accomplishment. Difference." _'And this time, I'll get to use it.' _

"Don't you know the implications of time travel?" Sally retorted. She was tired of his sciency attitude. "Don't you watch the movies? It's not good."

"Movies, smovies." Kowalski smirked. "I'm talking about real science here. Not some stuff from some fictional universe."

The Torchic looked to Siri, who was right next to him. "Are they always like that." He said. He momentarily forgot about what happened. Well, if you went through what he went through. World travelling wasn't difficult.

Siri nodded. "Pretty much." She answered. "Oh, by the way, I never caught your name."

"It's Axel." The Torchic said. "Got it memorized." He paused for a moment, looking himself over. "Now what is a Torchic?"

**(With Ozzy)**

Ozzy stumbled through the forest. He had left his two companions, _'Idiots actually.' _back at some clearing. He need a couple minutes of peace and quiet. _'At least Strut would shut up. This new bloke doesn't even know the meaning of silence.' _As he was walking, he noticed something in a nearby bush. He moved a little closer and was surprised. _'Could it be? Has my luck finally changed?' _He reached his arms out and a plucked a large egg. He licked his lips, preparing to feast. Just then, a brilliant light filled the forest, and instead of an egg, a small, yellow, black striped, rodent was in his arms. His face automatically went to an annoyed expression. _'Of course. My luck is like this apparently.' _The small rodent cocked its head and smiled. He didn't care the slightest for the thing. Ozzy just dropped it, causing the baby to hit its rump. It started to cry. He covered his ears. _'If I wanted to hear crying, then I'd go to Gir.' _Just then, the rodent stopped.

Ozzy looked over to see a larger, slightly different rodent come up to him. "What did you do to my baby?" She said, glaring daggers into him in the most evil fashion. In the way only a mother could.

"I assure you madam, I didn't do anything." Ozzy said, scared stiff of her. He was heavily, sweatdropping. She stared at him, before blasting him with a bolt of electricity. Ozzy fell to the ground, his eyes swirling as he laid down in pain. The mother picked up her child and headed off. "Now, sweetie, mommy took care of the bad Treeko." She cooed to her child. It giggled, as they walked away. He could see it wave at him as they walked away.

Ozzy was able to get up after a couple of minutes. When he finally arrived back, he was exhausted. Strut looked at him, and gasped as he saw him injured. Gir just walked up to him, with his usual grin. "Did you bring back tacos?" He said. Ozzy just groaned.

**I hope you people enjoyed this chapter. Review and I'll be able to update faster. I need as many ideas as I can get. Oh, and about Sally just going with it. I'll explain that later, but for now, I had to put that joke in. So, thanks for pointing it out, EpicKlauke5. Thanks a bunch. (I rolled my eyes.)**


	10. World Tour 1

**Okay everyone. I know you wanted another episode and I'll get it shortly. But for now, I have something else in mind.**

**Indrick walked in. "You really stooped low on this one." He said. "I mean, come on, you don't even know what you want to do in the next scene."**

"**Yes I do." I said. "It's just that I need a little more time. And since I don't want to keep my fans waiting, and that I just love reviews, I'm posting this in its place. Don't worry. The next chapter is coming soon. Unitl then, review. I command it."**

"**Your not in the position to command anything." Indrick said, with a smirk. **

**I just glared at him. "Now, onto, World Tour." I said.**

Justin Fuchs sat in the waiting room. He had been waiting sometime now. It made him very anxious. This job was supposed to be very important and exciting. He just couldn't wait to get his hands on it. "Justin Fuchs, please come into the office." A voice said over the intercom. He jumped up and walked into the office. "You called." He said, as he stopped inside.

The man had the chair turned around, so he couldn't see him. "Sit down." The man said, waving an exposed hand. Justin sat down in the chair in front of the desk. He had to admit, the padded seat was quite comfortable. The man swiveled around in his chair to face him. He was a small, plump man. "Now, as you already know, this is a rather special assignment. Not many have even signed up for it." The man said, before tapping his chin. "Well, actually quite a few did, but few were successful."

"I'm sure that I can handle it sir." Justin said.

"Well, that's what the others said." The man said. "Before they either died or were put in a mental hospital."

Justin gulped. "That bad, huh." He said.

The man nodded. "Oh, yes. Absolutely. Some of the people you are going to meet are complete nut balls, or Psycho killers, but that won't bother you." He said. Justin started to sweat. "Good. You're hired." Justin opened his mouth to speak, but the man pushed a button. The floor underneath the chair slid away. He fell down a long tube, until he landed onto a soft bed cushion.

"Ah, so you finally arrived." A voice said. Justin turned around to see an old, hooded man walk up to him. He wielded a long staff with an orb at the end. "Hello and welcome to your destiny."

"Destiny?" Justin said. He stood up. "I just came here for an interview for a job. Next thing I know I'm here in this crazy looking dimension." He said, glancing to the shifting landscape.

The wizard held up a hand. "Silence." He said, putting his hand back down. "We are past that." He put his hand back down. "Now be prepared to embark on your quest."

"Uh, yes." Justin said. "But what about my paycheck."

"Paycheck?" Morphious said. He took a step backwards and looked around. "You didn't go over that yet? Not even a little bit?"

"No." Justin said. "I already told you. I was whisked down here shortly after applying. What kind of a business do you run here?"

"Oh." Morphious said. He was silent for a moment. He turned around and spoke softly too himself. "The cheapskate." He said. "Wanting me to do the paying. How dare he. As if I know anything about that. I don't even know the guy. He looks like trouble."

"I can hear you." Justin said.

Morphious turned around and looked at him. "You could?" He said. Justin nodded. "Ya. Well. We'll work out this money problem later." Just as Justin was about to say something, Morphious zapped him into the world. He wiped his brow and exhaled. "That was a close one."

* * *

><p>"Sorry everyone." Megaman said. He was a blue robot with a human face. He was wearing a business suit. "It seems the writer of this story has come to a stop, because of him having no idea how to continue the story. Of course, we shall continue it a little longer into it. That, and budget cuts into the story." The screen panned out to reveal him on a desk, in the middle of a beach. A sea gull was squawking and pecking at his lunch. He shooed it away.<p>

Suddenly, a dark portal appeared. Out stepped a black robed, spiky red haired, man, wearing an inspector's uniform. He walked up to the desk. "Megaman, you are under arrest for breaking the 4th wall." Axel said.

"What?" Megaman said. "This is ridiculous. A lot of other people break it. I mean it's for comedic purposes. Movies do it. Series too. I bet even quite a few of the other fanfiction stories do it for a laugh. You're even doing it right now."

Axel looked away for a moment, contemplating what he said. "Wait, a moment. You're right." He said.

Just then, Bowser walked onto the sketch. "Alright Axel, you are under arrest for breaking the 4th wall, by the arrest of someone addressing the audience. Which is done quite often, even in serious shows." He said.

Axel looked to the people reading the story. "You know, I like learning and stuff, but this is ridiculous." He said. He then pointed to Bowser. "Wait, you're doing it right now?"

"Ya, but I got the license to do it." Bowser said. He pulled out his license.

Axel looked at it and snapped his fingers. "I knew I shouldn't have gone cheap on the licenses." He said.

"Move it, Axe." Bowser said.

"It's Axel." He said. He tapped his head. "Got it memorized." Bowser just rolled his eyes. He lead him through the portal.

Megaman looked to the screen. "And now back to the program at the appropriate part that the writer has, you know, written." He said.

**The End**

"Not that far." Megaman said. He heard some chuckling from the projector room. "Hey Robert, we got some Gremlins."

Robert Muldoon came onto the skit. He carried his hunting rifle. "Well, I'll just have to clear them out then." He said, before cocking his rifle. The laughing stopped and film kept on going. "That's right. Do the smart thing."

* * *

><p>Justin rubbed his head. "What happened?" He said.<p>

"Ah, you're awake." A voice said. Justin looked down to see a short, bear thing. He had a lab coat and was writing into a notepad. "He seems to be doing just fine." The Professor said.

A tall penguin, who was also scribbling on a note pad, stood next to him. "I would concur on that assessment." Kowalski said.

"Okay, what am I doing here and who are you guys?" Justin said.

"Ah, well, you're here to roam the country side in this world mashed with different characters from different universes." The Professor said. "The reason is to make a funny fanfiction series."

"What? What? And What?" Justin said, trying to comprehend what he had just said.

Kowalski got the Professor away for a moment. "Professor, the subject is not aware of this. He is from the universe of the readers." He said.

"Oh, right." The Professor said. They both turned around and walked back to Justin. "Forget what I said. This is a cross world documentary. You will visit many…strange and interesting people. We will be joining you."

"And, what do I get out of this." Justin said, while crossing his arms.

"Fame, fortune." The Professor said.

"And, quite a few females who will grow an attachment to you." Kowalski said.

"I'm in." Justin said, while jumping up.

* * *

><p>"Now," Megaman said. "You may be wondering what part we had to skip. Actually, it turned out that we didn't need to skip. So, that skit in between the story was unneeded."<p>

Axel appeared out from a dark portal. "Unneeded." He growled. He summoned his flaming chacras.

"Oh yeah, pretty boy." Megaman said, turning his right arm into a cannon.

"Pretty boy?" Axel said. "It's Axel." He tapped his head. "Got it memorized."

"How did you escape Bowser by the way?" Megaman said. "I know I may be saying this, to which I broke the mood, but it did occur to me."

"Dude, you broke the mood the moment you got on this show." Axel said. Megaman glared at him. "Besides, Bowser's slow. It'll probably be another a few minutes before he gets here." His flames got larger. "Long enough to waste you, punk."

Just then, Bowser crawled onto the scene. He was breathing in and out heavily. He slowly stood up. "I have you now, Axel." He said. "Just let me catch my breath."

"Well, you got here sooner than I expected." Axel said.

"I can be very determined sometimes." Bowser said.

Megaman sat back down into his desk and turned his cannon back into an arm. "Will Bowser subdue Axel? Will Axel get away? Will we ever have a normal, serious episode in this series? Tune in next time in: World Tour." He said.

"Oh, shutup." Axel said, shooting a blast of heat at Megaman, which he narrowly dodged.

**I know this was weird and off topic, but I had these lying around and I put a lot of effort into it. And it fits with the multi-universe thing I have going on. So, I hope you people were okay with it. **


	11. Chapter 7

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of 'Lives Anew'. Now, you all may be wondering, why I haven't done a song in a while. Well, the answer is, I don't know where to put one. I know a few situations, but it's hard to find songs for everything. That and a couple of people have complained about them. So, I shall use them sparingly. Oh, and mysterious person. I do like Mudkips. I don't know why you ask. Now excuse me while you people are reading. I have to go play a children's card game…On motorcycles.**

"Right this way, Chief." One of the Weasels said. The Weasels, or Sneasels, they weren't sure if they should change their name, were walking through the forest. The Chief was amongst the head of the group. It hadn't been long before, that one of his compatriots had given information on the wherabouts of civilization. _'Thank goodness.' _The Chief thought. _'Indoor plumbing comes to the rescue. You don't know how important it is until you have to live without it.' _They had been walking for a while, so his feet were sore. "Where the bloody heck was this city, you spoke of earlier. Shouldn't we have found it by now?"

"We're almost there, Chief." The Weasel said.

The Chief groaned. _'Oh, yeah, like I haven't heard that before.' _He thought. Of course, once they got on top of a hill, they looked down upon a large city. Their eyes flew wide open when they saw it. The Chief fell to his knees and started to tear up. "Civilization." He said. "Oh, how I missed you."

"Uhh, sir." One of the Weasels said. "Are you alright?"

The Chief held up a hand. "No, I just need a moment." He said, rubbing his eyes. "It's just so beautiful." He looked back at his henchmen. "Come on, boys. All you can eat dinners and indoor plumbing await us." The Weasels cheered, as they raced towards the building.

**(Ozzy and company)**

Ozzy glared at the Wooper in Strut's arms, as they kept on walking. _'All that blighter has done is make my life miserable.' _He thought. "You know." He said. "We could always just leave the mongrel." Strut looked at him, like he was crazy. "What? He's just dead weight."

"I don't think so." Strut said. "Gir is like part of the family now. Besides, he's so cute. Don't you think he's cute."

"I thought he was cute, when he was still an egg." Ozzy retorted, licking his lips. "If only we'd been able to crack him open."

"Oh, your just denying your feelings." Strut said, smirking. "You like Gir, don't you. Admit it."

Ozzy sent Strut a glance from the corner of his eye. "Not even to save your life." He said, before shutting out his brother. He heard him sigh. _'That's great, now he's even softer than before. I never thought that was possible.' _He thought. Soon, when they came to the top of a hill, they saw a vaste amount of those strange caves. "Look Strut. There's got to be an endless amount of food down there." He thought, drool oozing out of his mouth.

Strut shivered. "Yeah, along with more of those two legged creatures." He said. "Remember when one of them sent some creatures to attack us."  
>"Yes, but I taught it it's place." Ozzy said proudly. He didn't want to say this, but he loved his new body. Yes, he missed his old one, but this one just gave him more confidence. He never really was a fighter, but that little fiasco allowed him to see his true colors. That, and he wouldn't let any person beat his brother. That was his job. "Now, let's get moving."<p>

Just then, Gir stirred awake. "Did Mr. Piggy come for Christmas?" He said, groggily.

"Does he ever talk sense?" Ozzy said, more to himself.

Gir took one look at the caves and smiled. He jumped out of Strut's arms. "Tacos." He shrieked and ran towards them. Sturt ran after him and Ozzy had to run after them both.

**(Sally and her Pokemon)**

The group were still moving through the forest, much to their irritation. Although, that wasn't the thing that really irritated them. "Are we there yet?" Jules said, for the upteenth time.

"No." Sally said.

"Are we there yet?" Jules said.

"No." Kowalski grumbled.

"Are we there yet?" Jules said.

"No." Axel and Siri said at the same time.

"Are we there yet?" Jules said.

"NO!" Everyone screamed.

"Please, just let me end this nuisance once and for all." Siri said, extending her claws. Jules cringed.

"We are not ending anyone." Sally said. "If anyone should be ended, it should be Kowalski."

"Hey, that was uncalled for." Kowalski said. "It's not like I left the map behind, so we got lost in a forest."

"Oh, you bring that up again." Sally said, gritting her teeth. _'Again, why did I pick him?' _She thought. _'He may be really cute, but he's so annoying.' _"I already told you, it was an accident. Now shut up."

"Hey, you can't tell him to shut up." Siri said.

Sally held her head up high. "I am the Pokemon trainer here." She said. "You're supposed to do what I say."

Siri growled. "The day I take orders from a human, is the Jules flies." She said.

Before anyone else could say anything, Sally bumped into a boy. They both fell down, with her on top. When she opened her eyes, she looked down at him. _Ooohhh, he's cute.' _She thought, looking into his brown eyes. "Get off of me." The boy growled, trying to push her off.

Sally blushed and stood up. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She said, extending a hand down to him.

The boy slapped her hand away. "I don't need any help." He said, getting up.

"Well, that was rude." Sally frowned at him, placing her hands on her hips. _'He may be cute, but he's so rude.' _"I was just trying to help."

"Well, I wouldn't have needed it if you had kept your eyes open." The boy said.

"If you're going to be like this, then I'll just leave." Sally said, sticking her chin up in the air.

"How about one battle before you go." The boy said. Sally looked at him and cocked her head. "So, I can see your face when you lose."

Sally gave him a 'Oh, no you didn't' face. "Like you'll ever beat me." She said, before chuckling. "I'm way smarter than you."

"Oh really, then prove it." The boy said, throwing out a pokeball. A Shinx appeared.

Kowalski opened his mouth, but Sally cut him off. "Already know about it." She said, swiping a hand in the air. The boy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, he just annoys me, that's all." _'If only he knew the truth.' _She thought. "I think I'll send in Jules."

"Me?" Jules said, to which Sally nodded. _'He's going to have to fight, sometime.' _She thought. The little Burmy gulped. "Alright." He moved out in front of the Shinx.

"Jules, use Protect." Sally said. Jules encased himself in his shell.

The boy smirked. "Weak." He said. "Shinx use Leer." The Shinx leered at Jules, causing him to shiver in fear.

"Oh, don't let him get to you." Sally scolded him. "Now, Tackle."

"But I don't know Tackle." Jules said.

Sally stood still for a moment, before falling backwards. She quicly got up. "What do you mean, you don't know Tackle?" She said, waving her arms in the air. "It's a basic attack."

"I've never battle anyone before." Jules said.

Sally groaned, to look over to the boy who was just staring at her. She glared. "What?" She nearly shouted.

"Oh, nothing." The boy shrugged. "Shinx, Tackle." The Shinx let on a burst of speed and came on its collision with Jules. This sent him flying, right into Sally's face.

"Looks like Jules flew." Axel said looking at Siri, with a smirk. Siri glared at him and punched him in the shoulder.

Sally rubbed her face, to which the boy started laughing. _'Alright, he's going down.' _She thought. "Siri, it's your turn." She said.

Siri shrugged. "Why not?" She said. "I am in the need of a little action."

"Shinx, use Leer." The boy said. The Shinx leered, causing Siri to flinch. "Use Tackle."

"Dodge." Sally said. Siri dodged the other Pokemon's attack. "Now use Fury Swipes." Siri extended her claws and scratched at the Pokemon's side. The Shinx reeled back, in pain.

The boy growled. "Use Tackle again." The boy called. Shinx tried to reach Siri again.

"Siri, use Fake Out." Sally commanded. Siri clasped her hands together, as a shockwave hit the Shinx. The little electric type flew back onto the ground, unconcious. The boy recalled it into its Pokeball.

The boy sent out another Pokeball. This one containing a Turtwig. "Turtwig, use Razor Leaf." He said. Automatically, the Turtwig sent out of a swarm of leaves. They hit Siri, knocking her back.

"Siri, use Bite." Siri lunged at the Turtwig

"Turtwig, Withdraw." The Turtwig, withdrew into its shell.

Siri's teeth clamped onto it. Her eyes watered up and she reeled back in pain. "Oh, that smarts." She said, clasping a paw on her mouth.

The boy smirked. "Turtwig, use Tackle." The Turtwig came out of its shell and collided with Siri. Siri went to the the ground. She struggled to get up. "Turtwig, hit Meowth again with Tackle." The grass Pokemon hit her again, knocking her out of the fight. Sally cringed when she saw her go down.

Sally looked at her remaining Pokemon. _'I can't use Axel yet, cause he just hatched. I have to use Piplup, but the type advantage is on his side.' _"Kowalski, get him." She said.

"Indubitebly." Kowalski said. He looked closely at the Turtwig. "Hey, didn't we meet before."

"Yep, back at the lab." The Turtwig said.

"So, how's it going for you?" Kowalski asked. He did quite enjoy this Pokemon's company. He kept his mind off his team.

"Alright, but this trainer is a pain at times." Turtwig said, rolling his eyes.

"Stop squaking and start battling." The boy scolded them.

"Hey, they were just talking." Sally said.

"As if anyone can understand them." The boy scoffed. "Turtig, use Razer Leaf." Again, Turtwig sent out a few leaves.

"Block it wit Bubble." Kowalski let out a series of bubbles that, stopped each leaf in its tracks.

"Turtwig, Tackle now." The Turtwig made its way over to Kowalski.

"Kowaslki, use Bubble again." Kowalski let out another series of bubbles that hit Turtwig. This made the Turtwig stop its attack and take a step back. Sally knew that it hadn't been a effective hit.

"Use, Tackle." Both trainers said at the same time. The Pokemon headed straight for each and collided. They flew apart, hitting the ground. Still, neither of them were finished. "Use Tackle." The boy said.

As the Turtwig ran to Kowalski, Sally got an idea. "Kowalski, hit him into the air and use Bubble." Kowalski slid towards Turtwig and as he neared, he kicked him in the jaw and sent him over top. He then use bubble to make him go higher. The Turtwig came crashing down, head first. It groaned in pain.

The boy frowned. "Lucky break." He said, returning his Turtwig.

"Luck had nothin to do with it." Sally said, clucking her tongue on her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah." The boy said, heading off.

"Wait." Sally called, remembering her predicament. "Wheres Jubilife City?"

The boy pointed to his right. "You can't miss it, morons." He said.

The whole gang turned to their right, ony to see the city. They all sweatdropped. "You mean it was right there?" Siri croaked.

"Yeah, if only we had a map." Kowalski said. Sally just glared at him.

**I hope you guys like this one. Sorry for any pauses.**


	12. Chapter 8

**Welcome to another installment of 'Lives Anew'. It appears our heroes have entered the city. Will it go as planned? Or will it all be mucked up somehow. I don't know, just read it all ready and stop asking. Sheesh. Song "Hardware Store", by Werd Al.**

One of the Weasels, they decided to keep their first names, so they stuck out more, took a bite out of the apple. The juice flowed down the sides of his mouth as he chewed down. _'Fresh, very good indeed.' _He thought. He looked over his shoulder to see his compatriots taking their fill from the store they were robbing. The shopkeeper was cowering in the corner, shaking in fear. The Weasel chuckled. Just then, he heard a familiar sound. _'Oh, it figures, they got officers here too.' _"Alright boys, grab your fill." He said. "We got to get out of here, or the chief will be peeved if we're caught." The Weasels went to grabbing food, clothing, and anything else they could carry.

Before they could leave, a policeman stood in the doorway, with a black and orange dog by his side. "Alright, stop where you are." He commanded.

The Weasels looked at each other and then back at him. "Make us." The Weasel smirked.

"Just come with me and no one will get hurt." The officer said, obviously ignoring them.

"No, we won't." The Weasel said, crossing his arms and looking away. The others imitated him.

"Alright, if you guys won't move, than Growlithe, use Takedown." The officer said, pointing at him. The Growlithe growled and lunged at him. He dodged it at the last second. Another one of the Weasels came and tried to slash at its side. "Use Agility." The Growlithe literally disappeared in a flash of speed. This left the Weasels in wonder for a moment, before one of them let out a yelp as he was thrown to the wall. The Weasel growled and lunged at him, claws and teeth bared. The Growlithe darted again. "Use Bite." The Growlithe came beside him, biting down onto his arm. The Weasel yelled in pain, as the Growlithe's teeth dug into his arm. Another Weasel kicked away the Pokémon, while the other jumped onto its back and delivered a swing to the back of the head, powerful enough to knock it out, which it did. The officer then tried to draw out a pistol, but a Weasel behind him tripped him up. The officer returned his Growlithe and speeded out the door. "Let's get out of here." The Weasel said, gripping his arm. Blood was oozing out of his wounds. _'Damn that smarts.' _He thought.

**(Ozzy and others)**

Ozzy was foraging through bushes, looking for eggs. There were too many two legged creature there for him to chance it. _'But tonight, when they are all gone, I'll have my feast, until then, where are those bloody eggs. They got to have some, somewhere around this place.' _He thought. Just then, he felt something hard and round. He smiled and pulled it out. He groaned when it turned out to be Gir. "I'm a melon. Hug me." Gir said with is tongue sticking out. Ozzy stared at him for a moment, before throwing Gir behind him. "Wheee."

"Okay, second time's the charm." He said, softly to himself when he went to another bushel. He scurried around, looking any sign. The branches were obscuring his vision. When he felt something, he immediately pulled it out. It was a Pichu, the same one from earlier. It smiled at him. One second later, the mother appeared at his side, rather peeved. "I didn't do anything." He said, putting the baby down.

The mother glared at him, before zapping him. "Ruffian." She said, with her nose in the air.

Gir looked down at him with a goofy smile. "Ooohh, that looks like fun." He said. "Can I do that? Can I do that? Can I do that?" He said, jumping up and down all around him.

"Ahh, isn't he cute." The mother Pikachu said, looking at Gir. "You'd better take better care of your son."

"Madam, he is not my son." Ozzy said, getting up. "He will never be my son. He is only here, because my stupid brother thinks he's cute. Besides, I'm not the parent type."

"I can see that." The mother glared at him. "So, we'll be off then." She said, pushing off her child. It waved back at them, too which Gir waved back with his tale.

Gir looked up to him. "I liked those Mongooses." He said. "They were nice."

"Yes, especially when she shocked me." Ozzy growled. Gir just giggled and ran off.

**(Sally and her Pokémon)**

Kowalski breathed in deeply and let out a long breath. "It feels good to be back in the big city again, even if it isn't New York." He said.

"What's New York?" Sally questioned.

"Oh, just another big city." Kowalski said, acting nonchalant. "One is the same as the next."

"Not exactly." Axel said.

"Look Sally wants everything dumbed down so she can understand." Kowalski said.

"Hey, that's not true." Sally said. "I can handle your fancy, science talk any day of the week."

"Please, let's not start up another argument again." Siri said. "They're getting very annoying."

"Actually, I find them quite entertaining." Axel said, with a smirk. "Maybe we should join in. OR maybe we should find ourselves somewhere private to argue." He winked at her. Siri blushed and playfully pushed him. Axel laughed. "How about you, little man, or whatever you are."

"I'm a Burmy." Jules said.

"Whatever." Axel said. "You got any hobbies?"

"Yeah, we gotta get to know each other better." Sally said, smiling at him.

"Well, staying alive is my hobby." Jules said, quivering. "And I intend to stick to that."

Everyone else rolled their eyes, to which Kowalski saw one particular building he wanted to see. "Ooohh, a hardware store." He said.

"A hardware store?" Sally spoke up.

"Hey, did you say Hardware Store?' One man said.

"Yeah." Sally said, a bit worried by how he just seemed to appear out of nowhere. _'He better not try anything funny.' _She thought.

"Well then, I got just the thing for you." He pulled out a guitar and a few others pulled out instruments. Some people rushed out to meet them.

"You aren't going to do what I think you are going to do, are you?" Sally said.

The man ignored him and started to play.

"He is." Axel said, while everyone of them sweatdropped.

"Nothin' ever (ever) happens in this town  
>Feelin' low down (down), not a lot to do around here<br>I thought that I would go right outta my mind  
>Until a friend told me the news<p>

He said, "(Hey), you know that vacant lot  
>Right beside the gas station? Well, somebody bought it<br>And on the spot they're gonna build a shop  
>Where we can go buy bolts and screws"<p>

Since then I've been walking on air (air)  
>I can barely brush my teeth or comb my hair<br>'Cause I'm so excited and I really don't care  
>I've been waiting since last June<p>

For this day to finally arrive  
>I'm so happy (happy) now just to be alive<br>'Cause any minute now I'm gonna be inside  
>Well, I hope they open soon<p>

I can't wait no, (no I) I can't wait (oh when)  
>When they gonna open up that door?<br>I'm goin' (yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the  
>Goin' to the (hard) ware I'm goin', really goin' to the<br>Goin' (hard) I'm goin' to the (hard) oh yes, I'm goin' to the  
>Hardware store<p>

In my sleeping bag I camped out overnight  
>Right in front of the store, then as soon as it was light out<br>I pressed my nose right up against the glass  
>You know, I had to be first in line<p>

Gonna get me a flashlight and a broom  
>Want a pair of pliers for every single room in my house<br>See those hacksaws? Very, very soon  
>One of them will be all mine<p>

Guys with nametags walking down the aisles  
>Rows of garden hoses that go on for miles and miles<br>Brand new socket wrenches in a plethora of styles  
>All arranged alphabetically<p>

And they're doing a promotional stunt  
>There's a great big purple sign out front<br>That says every 27th customer  
>Will get a ball peen hammer free<p>

I can't wait no, (no I) I can't wait (oh when)  
>When are they gonna open up that door?<br>I'm goin' (yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the  
>Goin' to the (hard) ware I'm goin', really goin' to the<br>Goin' (hard) I'm goin' to the (hard) oh yes, I'm goin' to the  
>Hardware store<p>

I'm goin' (yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the  
>Goin' to the (hard) ware I'm goin', really goin' to the<br>Goin' (hard) I'm goin' to the (hard) oh yes, I'm goin' to the  
>Hardware store<p>

(breathe)  
>Would you look at all that stuff ...<br>They've got allen wrenches, gerbil feeders, toilet seats, electric heaters  
>Trash compactors, juice extractor, shower rods and water meters<br>Walkie-talkies, copper wires safety goggles, radial tires  
>BB pellets, rubber mallets, fans and dehumidifiers<br>Picture hangers, paper cutters, waffle irons, window shutters  
>Paint removers, window louvers, masking tape and plastic gutters<br>Kitchen faucets, folding tables, weather stripping, jumper cables  
>Hooks and tackle, grout and spackle, power foggers, spoons and ladles<br>Pesticides for fumigation, high-performance lubrication  
>Metal roofing, water proofing, multi-purpose insulation<br>Air compressors, brass connectors, wrecking chisels, smoke detectors  
>Tire gauges, hamster cages, thermostats and bug deflectors<br>Trailer hitch demagnetizers, automatic circumcisers  
>Tennis rackets, angle brackets, Duracells and Energizers<br>Soffit panels, circuit brakers, vacuum cleaners, coffee makers  
>Calculators, generators, matching salt and pepper shakers<p>

I can't wait no, (no I) I can't wait (oh when)  
>When are they gonna open up that door?<br>I'm goin' (yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the  
>Goin' to the (hard) ware I'm goin', really goin' to the<br>Goin' (hard) I'm goin' to the (hard) oh yes, I'm goin' to the  
>Hardware store<p>

I'm goin' (yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the  
>Goin' to the (hard) ware I'm goin', really goin' to the<br>Goin' (hard) I'm goin' to the (hard) oh yes, I'm goin' to the  
>Hardware store<p>

I'm goin' (yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the  
>Goin' to the (hard) ware I'm goin', really goin' to the<br>Goin' (hard) I'm goin' to the (hard) oh yes, I'm goin' to the  
>Hardware store!"<p>

The men put away their instruments, just as the store opened. People started flowing in, leaving the group outside, speechless. "Weird.' Axel said to break the silence.

"I enjoyed it." Jules said, but everyone ignored him.

Sally wanted to just keep on walking, but Kowalski looked pleadingly up at her. She sighed. _'If only he weren't so cute.' _She thought. As she was heading over to the door she bumped into someone. As they turned, their eyes met. "Suzy." Sally said, before hugging her.

Suzy laughed. "It's good to see you too, cuz." She said.

"Wait, she's your cousin?" Axel said.

"Yep, that's right." Sally said.

"Uhh, I didn't ask you a question." Suzy said.

"Oh, right." Sally giggled. _'Well, I can't tell her I can understand Pokémon, or she'll think I'm crazy. Well, crazier than before.' _She thought. "So, why are you here?" She said.

"Oh, I just have to pick up a few things for dad." Suzy said. "You could come along, if you wanted."

"Sure." Sally said, grinning widely. As he cousin left, Sally turned her head to her Pokémon. "No funny business." She said.

**(In a little café.)**

The coffee flowed down his throat as he sipped down the liquid. He put down the cup onto the table, after he was done. He was growling. _'I hate mornings.' _She thought. _'I'm simply unfabulous.' _He always prided himself on his looks. Everything that was once his was gone. Everything. All he had were his dashing good looks. But then, even there he was hindered. He unconsciously touched the small scar on his cheek. Underneath his lips were three spaces, where teeth should have been. Two on the top, on the bottom. He scowled recalling the man who had done it to him. The night he had decided to drink away his pains, only to have a reason to never go back to a bar. _'That drunkard. All my life, I've had only my looks, and he went and mucked that up. I couldn't even eat right for a while, and it's still awkward when I smile. Curse him! I shall have revenge upon him, and all these humans. But especially him!' _He smiled as he stroked a concealed package and took another sip of his coffee. No one but him could see the dark energy that flowed out from it.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I got tied up.**


	13. World Tour 2

**So, hello and welcome to another episode of World Tour. This is a special in 'Lives Anew' and has nothing to do with the plot. Do not worry, I'll have another chapter out soon. So, sit back and relax.**

Justin lay back against soft cushions inside the trailer. He smiled as he slept soundly. The vehicle had glided along so softly, he hadn't had a moment's interruption. Just then, the trailer screeched to a stop. He fell off the cushions and onto the floor. He groaned, before getting up. He headed to the front of the van. The Professor and Kowalski were sitting in the first seats. "Okay guys, what's with the sudden stop?" He said, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, you see." The Professor said. He looked down at his charts. "As with all programs, they start out on a low budget. We're here to raise money so we can get on with the next skit."

"And, how are we going to do that?" Justin said.

The Professor raised up a bar of chocolate. "With chocolate." He said.

Justin reached for the bar, but Kowalski slapped his hand away. "That is for the customers." Kowalski said.

Justin groaned. They then all got out of the trailer and walked to the first house. The Professor pushed the doorbell. A fish man opened the door. "Hello, sir." The Professor said. "Would you like to buy some chocolate?"

"Did you say chocolate?" The fish man said.

The Professor nodded. "Yes." He said.

"We have a wide variety of chocolate." Kowalski said.

"Chocolate." The fish man said, before getting angry. "Chocolate." He clenched his fists and glared at them. "Chocolate." He yelled. "Chocolate. Chocolate." He kept on yelling that.

The three of them looked at each other, before walking backwards. When the fish man took a step forward, they ran to the trailer. They jumped inside and closed the door, as the fish man ran up to it. "Step on it." Justin yelled. He could hear the fish pounding his fists into the side of the trailer. "Chocolate. Chocolate." He screamed. The Professor started the trailer and drove as fast as he could away from the mad fish. Justin could see him fading into the distance. "Well, he was right about the nutballs." He said to himself.

* * *

><p>"Ah, yes." Megaman said. "Sorry for the intrusion in the show folks, but we lack the funds to show you the small unneeded parts that people usually skip anyway." He paused for a moment. "Wait. Then we didn't need this skit." A man came over and whispered into his ear. Megaman nodded and the man walked away. "It seems the reason why is because of our budget. So, over to the Doctor for the meeting on this. Doctor."<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you Megaman." The 10th Doctor said. "Yes, it seems budgets for this fanfiction story are down. Here with me is Valmont, who is trying right now to fix this problem." The screen panned out to show Valmont standing beside him. "Valmont, have you figured out any decision for this crisis." He put his microphone over to Valmont.<p>

"Ah, yes." Valmont said. "That's what we are about to do now. So, if you pan your cameras out, you'll be able to see our decision." The camera panned out to show an office room, with a long table. A few people were sitting at it, wearing their suits. "Now, the fiscal deficit, with regards to the monitoring of the modern outcome to physical exports, with just causes to the seasonal variation, and statistics done for the forthcoming asks of series worth."

The members of the committee looked at each other for a moment. "I think he's talking of taxation." Cortex said, breaking the silence.

"Very good, Cortex." Valmont said. "Taxation is the very target to our arrow. Gentlemen, we have to find something new to tax, so we can continue on with the episode."

"I understood that." Drago said.

"If I could make a suggestion." Silva spoke up. "You know putting my head on the chopping block as a comparison, sir." Valmont nodded. "Well, most things we do for pleasure are taxed until we get enough money, except one."

Valmont looked at him. "What do you mean?" He said.

"Well, texting been taxed. Drinking is taxed." Silva said. "But not…" He paused and fiddled with his pencil. "Thingy." He said, in a low voice.

Valmont sat down, at a loss of words. He looked at Silva. "You're not suggesting we tax…thingy." He said.

"Number twos." Cortex said.

Silva looked disgusted. "No." He said.

"Well, thank goodness for that." Cortex said, while getting up and walking away with a rolled up newspaper. "Excuse me for a moment."

"No, no." Silva said. "Thingy."

"Number ones." Drago said.

"No." Silva said, before briefly pausing, twirling a hand around. "Thingy."

Valmont just stared at him. "Thingy." He said, not comprehending it.

"Oh, Thingy." Drago said, smiling. He then looked at Silva and glared at him. He took him by the front of the shirt and slammed him on top of the table. "We can't tax thingy. I'd be bankrupt in about a week."

"Well, what you do inside your own house is your business." Silva said.

Suddenly, a man with a wearing a combat uniform, a tan baseball cap, and a pair of sunglasses, walked into the skit. "Okay, this vulgar humor has gone on long enough." Burt Gummer said. "We got kids reading this thing. We can't just have this kind of comedy in here. So, I suggest you get on with the skit and make it clean." He pointed at the actors.

"You can't boss me around." Drago said, before getting ready to flame him.

Burt then pulled out a water, electric taser and shot it at him. It knocked Drago out cold. "Where'd you get that?" Valmont said.

"Always come prepared." Burt said. He pocketed the taser and left.

"You heard it here folks." The Doctor said. "Thingy is not to be taxed and always come prepared. Now, back to you, Megaman." Martha walked by the screen, carrying a few cup of coffee. The Doctor put on his glasses. "Martha. Have you ever thought of having a physical?"

* * *

><p>"Ah, thank you, Doctor." Megaman said. "Now, if some of you may be wondering why that wasn't Rose. Well, we have interviewed the author of this fanfiction story for this answer. Here is the clip."<p>

* * *

><p>On the screen appeared myself. "I don't very much care for Rose." I said. "She's too obsessive over him. To the point where everyone else, even those dear and loved, meant little to nothing. I liked Martha as a companion much better than Rose. So, no one write to me wanting me to put Rose into the stories. Because, I won't."<p>

* * *

><p>"You heard it here, folks." Megaman said. "And now back to the main program to which we have interrupted with this meaningless time of skits."<p>

Just then, a large, muscular bandicoot walked onto the screen. "What? Are these skits not good enough for you, punk?" Crush said. He pounded a fist into his other hand. "Crush don't like people who think themselves better than skits. You'll pay for that fool."

Megaman gulped and looked to the screen. "And now, back to the show." He said.

* * *

><p>The trio stopped at another house. They got out of the trailer and approached the house. "I'll handle this one." Justin said. He ringed the doorbell. A fish opened up. He was wearing a peach colored suit. "Would you, by any chance, like to purchase some chocolate?"<p>

The fish rubbed his chin. "Chocolate, eh." He said.

"We are chocolate salesmen." Justin said.

"Well, that's no way to carry you're chocolate." The fish guy said. They looked to see the chocolate in boxes. "No, that's old fashioned. Done and done. You guy's will need something new in this kind of world."

"And what would that be?" Justin said, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Well," The fish guy said. He pulled out a little bag. "My chocolate carrying bags. They're specially designed to cradle each chocolate bar with care and finesse."

"No thank you, Mr. Con." Justin said. "I don't we need any finesse around here." They started back to the trailer. On the way, they passed a sponge and a starfish carrying a lot of chocolate. "Don't talk to that guy." Justin pointed back to the house. "He's a con artist." The three went to the trailer and went off.

"Well, my goodness." SpongeBob said.

"Yeah." Patrick said. "SpongeBob, what's a con artist?"

SpongeBob shrugged. "I don't know." He said. "Maybe, we should ask this guy." They walked up to the house.

* * *

><p>"And now," Megaman said. He had a black eye. "A minute of a man staring at a brick wall."<p>

* * *

><p>A man stared at a brick wall for a moment, before a flower pot hit him in the head, knocking him out cold.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, that was fun and exciting." Megaman said.<p>

A large, fat penguin, wearing a king's outfit, walked onto the screen. "You really are boring the audience." King Deedee said. "That kind of humor doesn't work."

"I don't put boring humor." Megaman said. King Deedee pointed to the above joke. Megaman looked at it, then to King Deedee. "Okay, maybe sometimes, but how about another try?"

King Deedee looked to the screen. He huffed. "This is going to take a while." He said. "Back to the show."

* * *

><p>The trio stopped at another house. "Okay, I have concluded it is my turn." Kowalski said. They stepped out of the trailer and walked up to the house. He pressed the doorbell.<p>

The door opened and a large robot stepped out. He had a thin, small, red head, inside a globe. "May I help you?" XL said.

"Ah, yes." Kowalski said. "I would endeavor to ascertain the information of whether you would be keen on purchasing a candy bar?"

XL just stared at him for a moment. He scratched his head. "I didn't understand you." He said, before cocking his laser arm. "So, I'm just going to blast you." Kowalski gulped.

* * *

><p>Megaman looked at the screen. "Well." He said, before pausing and looking around the screen. "We don't have much of a skit prepared right now." He tapped his pencil on the desk. "So, back to the show."<p>

* * *

><p>The three of them groaned in pain. They had bruises and medical wrap over several parts of their bodies. "So," Justin said. "What do we do now?"<p>

"We could sell them on the internet." Kowalski said. There was a short pause, before they all agreed.

* * *

><p>"Well, that's it for this episode." Megaman said. "Till next time."<p>

* * *

><p>A dingo-croc hybrid, with a large flamethrower stood on the screen. "Not so fast." Dingodile said, in his Australian accented voice. "That's no proper ending. One important fact was almost forgotten in this episode. The fight between those two fire wielding blokes." There was a short pause. "Really, some people just don't know how to end an episode. If you should all know, Axel was defeated, but pardoned on the fact of a cheap salesman. There, the big wait's over."<p>

A small penguin stood beside him. "It was a very good scrap." Private said in a British accent. "I got it on tape."

Dingodile looked at him. "Not now Private." He said. "I'm trying to tell these blighters what they were missing."

"I could show them." Private said.

"On a written story." Dingodile said.

"Oh, right." Private said, looking down cast.

"Well, till next week." Dingodile said. "And remember. Always have a fire extinguisher at ready."

"Especially, with this guy around." Private said, before a line of fire came rushing at him. He swiftly dodged it.

"That'll teach ya." Dingodile said, before looking to the audience. "Bye, bye, now."

**I hope you enjoyed it. Till next time on...**

**LIVES ANEW**


	14. Chapter 9

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of 'Lives Anew'. Sorry for all delays. They were not intentional. I just had writer's block. **

Sally slumped down into the bed. It had been a long day and she was tired. The source, or sources, of her tired nature, stood about in her room. "One afternoon, that's all I wanted." She said. "One afternoon alone. Is that too much to ask? An afternoon of normalcy"

"Well, you never told us to leave." Axel said.

Kowalski nodded. "He does have a point, Sally." He said, raising a fin.

Sally lifted her head up to glare at them. "I did so." She said.

"No, you didn't." Axel said.

"Please, just stop it." Siri said. "Stop arguing."

"I have not even begun to argue." Axel said.

"Me either." Sally said, glaring at Axel. Siri groaned and shook her head.

"I think now would be an excellent time for a flashback." Kowalski said.

"A what?" Jules said.

"You know, a flashback." Kowalski said. "When someone remembers what happened to them in the past." He twirled his arms around each other, before placing one on is beak. "And they are quite fascinating to watch."

"Oh, please tell me we aren't." Sally groaned.

"We are." Siri said.

**(Earlier that day)**

The group had been walking through the hardware store for a while. "Ahh, Suzy, why'd you want to come in here anyway?" Sally asked.

"Well, I had heard this place just opened up." Suzy said. "So, I wanted to come and see how fabulous it all was."

"And it is…" Sally said, waiting for her cousin to answer.

"It's okay, for a tool place." Suzy shrugged.

"A tool place!" Kowalski said, looking offended. "Everything I'll ever need is in this place." He walked over to the side and picked up a screwdriver. "This Philips screwdriver fits the requirements."

"Of what?" Siri asked.

"My time machine." Kowalski said, to which Sally snickered.

"You built a time machine." Axel said, not really buying it. _'Well, I've been turned into a Pokémon.' _He thought, trying to reason it out with himself. _'Time Travel doesn't seem so farfetched.'_ He shrugged. "I've seen weirder stuff."

"You are not building a time machine." Sally scolded. "You'd probably mess up history."

"No I wouldn't?" Kowalski said.

"Yes you would." Sally said, glaring down at him. "And you know it." Kowalski lowered his head in shame.

"Uhhh, like, I'm not trying to stop you or anything, but people are staring." Suzy said, looking weirded out. Sally took a look around. Everyone nearby was just standing and staring at her. She laughed nervously. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Sally said, placing a hand on Suzy's arm. "Just a bit tired."

"Well, then maybe you should go lie down for a while." Suzy said, looking concerned. "You need to rest."

**(Present day)**

"See what you all do to me." Sally said, burying her face in her pillow. "Now, my own cousin thinks I'm nuts for talking to Pokémon. Well, more nuts than usual."

"Why?" Axel said. "Can't Pokémon talk and feel."

"Yes, they feel, but they don't usually talk." Sally said.

"Ahhh, and it's only this gift of yours that allows you to understand us." Kowalski said, writing down into his notepad."

Sally looked up and over at Kowalski. "Must you write everything down?" She said.

Kowalski nodded. "I must." He said. "That's how I do things. And that's my story and I'm sticking to it."

"Oooh, I love that song." Axel said.

"What?" Siri, Jules, and Sally said in unison.

"You wouldn't understand." Axel and Kowalski said. "Different world."

"Yeah, like it gets any more confusing." Sally said, holding her head.

"And you just jinxed us." Kowalski said matter of factly, while pointing his pencil at her. "Way to go."

Sally glared at him, before getting under the sheets. "I hope that egg is okay." She said.

"It's fine." Kowalski said to comfort her. "We'll find it. Don't worry." This seemed to alleviate her trouble. For the moment, anyways.

**(The Weasels)**

The Chief had been pacing for a couple of hours._ 'How shall we deal with these cops?' _He thought. _'We can hold them off for a while, but I need something that will beat them indefinitely.' _One of the Sneasels came in. "Uhh, sir." He said. "There's a group that wants to talk to you."

"Let them in." The Chief said. _'Whatever could they want?' _He thought. Just then, three, small crocodiles came in. "Yes?"

"Yes, we hear you have a problem." The leader said. He had a hissing tone to his voice.

'_Crocs don't usually hiss.' _HE thought, raising an eyebrow. "In what way?" The Chief asked.

"I'll tell you all about it, as long as we get paid." The Leader said.

"Of course, if you do it well, whatever it is." The Chief said. "By the way, what is your name?"

"I am Repton and these three here are my brothers." The Croc said, pointing to the other three. "And we are the answer to your troubles." He smiled wickedly

**(Ozzy and group)**

Ozzy stared at Gir. "Now, to be a good egg stealer, first you must know your quarry." He said.

Gir just sat there with a happy, go lucky grin on his face. "I like waffles." He said.

"Yes, now…" Ozzy began.

"Do you like waffles?" Gir said.

"No, I don't." Ozzy growled. "Now…"

"Why?" Gir said, tilting his head to the side.

"Because I only eat eggs." Ozzy said, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration.

"I still like waffles." Gir said.

"But we're not eating waffles." Ozzy said. "We're eating eggs. Now get it through your thick skull. EGGS!" He shouted the last word into Gir's face.

Gir stared at him for a moment, before looking up. "A bee." He said, jumping up at it. "Stand still bee. I want to be your friend."

Ozzy just looked on, before he fell backwards. "There's no hope for him." He said.

"Hope for who?" Strut said, coming up to him.

Ozzy sat up. "Gir." He said. "He's useless."

"Oh, don't say that." Strut said, looking on as Gir played around in the grass. "Give him time."

Ozzy scoffed. "Time is what we don't have." He said, as his stomach grumbled. "And I grow hungry with each passing moment."

"We'll think of something tomorrow." Strut said, before yawning. Ozzy sighed then nodded.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and send more ideas. I really need them and new characters, like here, are coming along, so review. Reviews get this story moving faster.**


	15. Chapter 10

**Alright people. A new installment of 'Lives Anew' for you all. Things are going to start heating up for our characters.**

He had to get their quick. The boy was in danger. _'NO!' _He kept shouting in his mind, as he raced on. _'That boy's my only chance to see him again.' _Finally, he sensed Sora's presence. He opened a dark portal and saw him. But to his horror, he was surrounded by Nobodies. "It's no use." Sora said.

'_Roxas wouldn't have thought so.' _The thought popped into his head. "Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overtake you." He shouted. He jumped downward and sliced into a Nobody. He cut down another, before turning to Sora. "Get going."

"Why?" Sora said, not moving an inch.

"Don't ask." Axel scolded. "Just do it." A few Nobodies jumped him from behind.

Sora quickly rushed forward and cut down the Nobodies on top of him. "Are you okay?" He said.

Axel felt ashamed, or the closest thing a Nobody could feel to that. _'He's asking if I'm okay. Me! After all I've done to him.' _He thought. "I kidnapped Kairi, but she got away from me. After that Saix caught." He thrust his fist into the ground in frustration. _'I couldn't do anything.' _"He's a member of Organization XIII. Saix. Got it memorized. Now go save her."

Suddenly, a Nobody materialized out of thin air and went for them. Sora turned around and cut it in midair. "Leave us alone." He shouted at them.

Axel stood up and glared at the Nobodies. _'Those were once my minions, my pawns, but now I see. I see what they have become. And I will be the one to make them fall.' _He summoned his Chakras and both him and Sora rushed forward. He quickly blazed into a group of Nobodies. The rest scattered, only to be blazed down with his fire attacks. He did it again and again, but they kept coming. A never end to it all. He then noticed a Nobody sneaking up on Sora. He launched one of his chakras over and destroyed it. He jumped over beside Sora. "I think I liked it better when they were on my side." He remarked jokingly to Sora.

"Feeling a little…regret." Sora said snidely.

Axel smiled. "Nah…I can handle these punks." He said, knowing what he had to do. _'I have to protect Roxas.' _He thought, fully excepting the consequences of his next action._ 'Well, I knew it would come one day. Just, not so soon.' _"Watch this." He jumped forth, into the heart of the Nobody army. He then summoned all the strength he had, poured every ounce of his own essence into this one attack. He then unleashed it, destroying all the Nobodies. He fell to the ground.

Sora rushed over to him. "You're… fading away." He said.

"Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I mean." Axel said, with a dry chuckle. "Not that Nobodies have being…right? Anyways, I digress. Go, find Kairi. Oh, almost forgot….Sorry for what I did to her."

"When we find her, you can tell her that yourself." Sora said, hoping for him to stay.

"Think I'll pass." Axel said, accepting his fate. "My heart just wouldn't be in it you know. Haven't got one?" He laughed.

"Axel, what were you trying to do?" Sora asked.

"I wanted to see Roxas." Axel said, sincerely. "He….was the only one I liked…He made me feel…like I had a heart. It's kind of…funny…" He turned to Sora. _'He looks just like him.' _He thought. "You make me feel…the same…Kairi's in the castle dungeon. Now go." He used the last of his strength to open a portal to the castle.

"Axel." Were the last words he heard before he perished.

**(Present)**

Axel awoke with a start. He was breathing in and out at a rapid rate. "Are you alright?" Siri asked.

Axel turned around to face her. "Yeah." He said, trying to smile. "I'm alright."

"But you've tossing and turning all night." Siri said. He could see she was really concerned.

"I said, I'm alright." Axel said. "I just can't sleep, that's all." Siri just stared at him for a moment, before walking over to him. She curled herself around him. "What are you doing?"

"Comforting you." Siri said, getting comfortable. "Now, go to sleep." Axel just stared at the feline for a moment, before sighing. _'Alright.' _He thought. _'There's no arguing with her.' _He settled himself down and drifted back to sleep.

**(Ozzy)**

The group snuck through the darkness, being quiet so not to wake everyone. Ozzy was quite pleased. Gir had been quiet for an extended time. _'A large achievement.' _He thought.

Anyways, he could smell eggs close by. The city was full of them. As he came up to a large strange cave opening, Gir let out a shriek. Ozzy quickly covered his mouth. "Shhh, do you want to wake up the whole planet." He growled.

"I do." Gir said. Ozzy shook in anger. He lunged at Gir.

"Ozzy stop." Strut said, trying to assuage his brother. It didn't work. Ozzy again and again lunged at Gir, but Gir kept dodging him, while laughing.

"You're funny." Gir said, right before jumping out of Ozzy's path. Ozzy struck his head against the wall, knocking him out. Gir started jumping off, thinking he was in the middle of a game.

Strut looked down at his brother and shook his head. "Come back Gir." He shouted, but Gir didn't. He'd have to get him later.

**(Gir)**

"I loved that game." Gir said aloud, while skipping along. "I got to play it more often." As he was moving along, he bumped into this human. He looked up at him, smiling. The man said glared down at him. This didn't bother Gir. What bothered him was the object he was holding. It was dark, so dark. It scared him. _'It's scary. Why is it so scary?' _He thought, while backing off. The man sent Gir flying with a single kick. Gir smacked against the wall, but quickly picked himself off. He started crying and ran, ran as far as he could. Finally, he stopped in a dark alley way. He cowered, alone. _'Where are the nice lizards? Where is Zim? I don't want to be alone. I don't want to.' _Yet, he was alone and he cried.

**(Mother Pikachu)**

She was just minding her own business, hoping to not meet that Treeko again, when she heard some whimpering. Her child was asleep, so it must have been something else. Something young. So, she went to check it out. And low and behold, it was that baby Wooper. _'Why is he all alone? Is he hurt?' _She thought. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she rushed to his side. She gently picked up the crying Wooper. "Shhh, now dearie." She cooed. "Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise. We'll find your care takers and you'll be as right as rain." The Wooper nuzzled into her chest and she couldn't help but smile down at him. She placed her child and Wooper next to her, so they could all go to sleep.

**(Repton)**

The darkness concealed their movements from the cops. They had easily snuck past them without an instance. _'Idiots.' _Repton thought. Once inside, he looked to his three brothers. "Alright, we need to be quiet on this one." He said. "No funny business."

"Duh, I thought we were setting a bomb." Leugey said.

"That's why we have to be quiet, you numbskull." Repton scoffed at his brother. "Now, follow me." He moved off and his brothers followed. It didn't take long for them to get to their objective.

"Wow." Spitz said. "They were really lax. Not a cop in sight."

"Freeze." Someone shouted.

Repton glared at Spitz before turning to face the policeman. He didn't have his weapon out, thinking them as just harmless Pokémon. _'Oh, how wrong he is.' _He thought. He rushed at the policeman. Before he could grab his poke ball, Repton knocked him to the ground and suck his teeth into his neck. He cracked his neck using all the muscles in his jaw to do so. He jerked a few times until the human lay still. He finally released his grip and looked back to his brothers. "Don't just stand there, you ingrates, plant the bomb." And they did so. _'These cops are going to have one hell of a wakeup call.' _

**I hope you all enjoyed this installment. A lot of things are coming to a head. Be sure to check in next time.**


	16. Chapter 11

**Here goes another installment of 'Lives Anew'. I hope you all sit back and enjoy.**

Axel stirred himself awake. As he did, he felt something furry next to him. _'That's odd.' _He thought. He slowly opened his eyes to see Siri. She was smiling at him. "Have a good night sleep?" She purred.

They heard some snickering nearby and turned their heads. Sally, Jules, and Kowalski were chuckling. "Yeah, have a 'good' night sleep." Sally said, before breaking out into a series of laughs. The others followed.

Axel and Siri blushed. "If you don't just shut up, I'll claw your eyes out." Siri said, raising a paw and unsheathing her claws. She faced away from them, so they couldn't see her blush.

"Alright, alright." Kowalski said, stopping himself. "Lay off them."

"You're no fun." Sally said, crossing her arms. Still, she couldn't help but let a few more chuckles loose.

"Shouldn't we go see your cousin or something?" Axel said, trying to turn the conversation elsewhere.

"Oh, yeah right." Sally said, jumping out of bed. "She wanted to show me her Vulpix that hatched recently."

"She has a new Vulpix?" Kowalski said, checking his notepad for the information.

"Yeah, you'd know that, if you weren't so occupied with your science." Sally said, waving her arms in the air to mock his obsession.

"No one dares to mock science on my watch." Kowalski said, getting into a battle position.

"Try me big boy." Sally said, wiggling a finger for him to come at her.

"Stop it." Jules said. "Fighting gets no one anywhere."

"I beg to differ, pip squeak." Axel said, with a grin.

"The pip squeak is right." Sally said.

"Hey!" Jules said, looking offended.

"Yeah." Kowalski said, nodding in agreement.

"Really people." Jules said, jumping up and down in anger.

**(Ozzy)**

Ozzy growled deep in his throat. _'My brother just can't let go.' _He thought. "Why do we have to look for that whelp?" He asked for the umpteenth time. "We'd be better off without him."

Strut turned around and looked at him. "Ozzy, that's rude." He said. "You know Gir is like part of the family."

Ozzy scoffed at the very idea of being related. _'What a silly idea.' _He thought. "Part of the family my…" Ozzy started.

"Ozzy!" Strut cut him off. "We hatched Gir not long ago. He's only a babe, lost in the city. Who knows what could have happened?"

"He died and our lives go on." Ozzy stated, waving a hand in the air, as though the statement was a fact. "The little bugger deserved it and more."

Just then, Strut spun around and kicked Ozzy, throwing him to the ground. Strut walked over and glared at him. He jabbed a finger into his face. "Don't you ever talk about him like that again." He said. "I've put up with you for all these years, because you're my brother. You've beat me, called me names, and called my dietary stupid, but Gir is our responsibility. He's just a child, lost in this world, just like us. Now, you get your butt off the ground and help me find him. And when we do, I want you to apologize. Got that." Strut held out a hand for Ozzy to take.

Ozzy just stared at him, with his mouth open. Strut had never talked to him like that, or even struck him. Looking back, he had every right to. He knew he was right. _'Oh, how I hate this.' _He thought, before he nodded. He took his brother's hand and stood up. He breathed out. "I'm sorry." He said, sincerely. "I'm really sorry. For everything."

Strut smiled. "Apology accepted brother." He said.

**(Sally)**

Sally stopped in front of her cousin's apartment door. She looked back at the group. "Okay guys." She started. "Some rules. You can't talk to me. Suzy can't understand you, so I don't want her to think I'm crazier than normal." She looked to the sack Kowalski was carrying. "Also, no science." Kowalski tilted his head and stared up at her with big sad eyes. Sally tried to cover her eyes. "Not that. Please. You can have your science when we get back to our apartment." Kowalski relented. Sally then knocked on the door.

Suzy soon opened up the door. "I was wondering when you'd finally get here." She said.

"Got caught up in something." Sally said, glancing at Axel and Siri. Both of them glared at her, with a blush forming on their faces.

"Well, that doesn't matter now." Suzy said, waving her hand to dismiss it. She then grabbed Sally's hand and dragged her on. As they walked through, they could tell Suzy was very rich, as her apartment was both large and furnished. "Come on. You can't keep Precious waiting."

"Precious?" Sally said.

"Yep." Suzy said, bringing her to another part of her apartment. There, sitting on a pedestal, was a beautiful Vulpix. "There she is."

"Hello there." The Vulpix said.

"Why, hello beautiful." Axel said, standing proud with a smirk on his face. The Vulpix giggled.

"Well, why don't we just let them get to know one another?" Suzy said, pulling her cousin along. "Come on. I want to know all about your adventure so far." _'Leaving them alone in my cousin's apartment…..Why is it I have a bad feeling about this.' _Sally thought.

**(Siri)**

The Vulpix jumped down from her pedestal and walked up to them. "It's nice to meet you all." She said.

"And it's surely nice to meet you." Axel said, winking. Siri frowned at this. _'Males.' _She thought.

"So, you must be Precious." Kowalski addressed her.

The Vulpix cringed. "No." She said, looking rather annoyed. "My name is Rarity."

Axel came right up to her. "What a beautiful name." He said. "Fitting as one such as you is quite rare."

Rarity gigged. "My, my, my. Aren't you the charmer." She said.

"I try." Axel said, smugly. _'Oh, really.' _Siri thought. _'He couldn't charm anything if he tried.' _

"One moment, why is it that you have two names?" Kowalski said. "Did you name yourself that?"

"Yeah." Siri said, glad to change the subject.

"My parents gave me this name." Rarity said. "You may not believe it, but I was a pony back then. A unicorn to be precise."

"Wait." Kowalski said. He grabbed a device he had with him from his sack. He pointed it at Rarity and it started beeping.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rarity said, quite puzzled by the device.

Kowalski looked up from it. "She's one of us." He said, quickly taking out his notebook. He scribbled a couple of things down. _'No.' _Siri thought.

"One of what, exactly." Rarity said, quite interested in his meaning.

"We weren't always Pokémon either." Axel said.

"I was." Jules said. "But that's not important." Siri shushed him. Jules groaned in frustration.

"Well, darlings." Rarity said, smiling. "I'm relieved. Finally! Other ponies."

"Actually, I was a Penguin." Kowalski said.

"Clouded Leopard." Siri said.

"Nobody." Axel said.

Rarity just stared at them for a moment. "My word." She said, stunned. "What could have caused this?"

Kowalski raised a fin. "That is a good question, madam." He said. "But, I can't answer that at this moment in time."

Rarity stomped a paw onto the ground. "Then fix it quick." She said. "I rather like to go back to being my old, beautiful self."

"Who said, you weren't beautiful now?" Axel said, with a smirk.

Rarity giggled. "Now, now." She said. "Still yourself. I'm not looking for someone to sweep me off my hooves now."She then looked at her paws. "I mean paws. I still haven't gotten used to them."

"And what pretty little paws they are." Axel said. _That's it.' _Siri thought, her anger getting the better of her. She wacked Axel in the back of his head. "Oww. What was that for?"

"Oh, you don't know." Siri said. "You were bothering her."

"No I wasn't." Axel said.

"Yes you were." Siri said.

"How?" Axel shouted.

"By drooling all over her, like she was some kind of trophy." Siri shouted back.

"Are those two always like that?" Rarity said, taking a seat next to Kowalski.

"No." Kowalski said. "They're just annoyed from earlier today. Probably taking it out on each other."

"What could have gotten them so riled up?" Rarity questioned.

"We found them sleeping together." Jules said, snickering. "They were cuddling up a storm."

"Yes, but it was immature of us." Kowalski said. "It wasn't our business to mock them."

"How ungentlemanly of you two." Rarity said, raising her snout in the air. "One mustn't mock people unless you know the reason behind it. And even then, you can't mock a lady."

"I assure you, I will gather the data before I make an assumption." Kowalski said, slightly bowing before her.

Jules rolled his eyes. "That's all you do." He said.

"There is nothing wrong with furthering ones intellect." Kowalski said.

"Quite." Rarity said, nodding in approval.

**(Mother Pikachu)**

She sat there and watched as the Wooper played with her child. She couldn't help but smile at their happiness. They seemed so at ease and joyful. She couldn't detect a hint of sadness that had played him the other night. Not a one. This pleased her. She wanted him to smile. To keep on laughing like he did. Like her own infant. _'Why was he left alone? The poor dear.' _She thought. She remembered the Treeko that she kept bumping into. _'Did that scoundrel drive him away? I'll be sure to give him a good shocking when I see him next.' _

**(Officer Jenny)**

Jenny finally reached the police head quarters. She stretched out her fingers. _'I need to find somewhere closer to here.' _She thought. She got out of her car. Another policeman came up to greet her. "Good to see you Jenny." He said.

"Good to see you too." Jenny said, with a good natured smile. "So, what's this I hear about a dead cop?"

The other cop slung his head down. "We found his body in the station." He said. "Something had come and torn his throat out."

Jenny looked disgusted. "Who would have done such a thing?" She said.

"It seemed more of a what?" The cop said. "Whatever did it did it with its own mouth."

"Are you suggesting a Pokémon got into the station and killed him?" Jenny said, stroking her chin in thought. "How? I thought we had this place locked up for the night."

"Well, last night was kind of lax, since we don't usually have much crime around here." The cop said.

Jenny nodded. _'Yes, and I'm glad of that.' _She thought. "Still, Pokémon don't normally kill." She said. "They're tame creatures." Before the cop could say a response, the station went up in a big fiery, explosion. Jenny had to cover her ears from the sound. She turned to the cop she was talking to. He lay on the ground, dead. A piece of shrapnel from the explosion had pierced his heart. Jenny looked around to see the carnage that had unfolded. The station was completely destroyed. Cars were thrown. People mangled. It was lucky she hadn't parked too close, or she'd be among them herself. _'Who could have done this?' _She thought, while the fires continued to blaze.

**(Sally)**

Sally finally made it through one of her cousin's barrage storms of questions. Though, she had to lie about a few things. _'Like talking to Pokémon.' _She thought. When she got into the room, Siri and Axel were butting arguing. "No wonder you're still single." Axel fumed. "You couldn't get a male, even if you tried."

Siri scoffed. "Yeah, well at least I can take pride in who I am." She said. "You're just a chicken."

"A Torchic." Axel said. "Got it memorized?"

"Stop it you two." Sally said, getting between them. The two went silent, but continued glaring at one another.

"Whatever got into those two?" Suzy said. "Have you ever thought about just putting them into their Poke balls?"

"Yes, but I decided not to." Sally said. She then noticed Kowalski gesturing to her Pokedex. She picked it up and turned it on. "Could you give me a minute Suzy?"

"Sure." Suzy said. "I'll be in the other room if you need me." She got up and walked out.

Sally looked to Kowalski. "Okay, what did you do to my Pokedex?" She said.

"I improved it." Kowalski said, smugly. "Check it out."

Sally eyed Kowalski a moment, before she passed it over Siri. It showed an image of a large, gray and dark spotted cat. She was surprised. _'So that's what she really looks like.' _She thought. _'I have to give credit to Kowalski on this one. This is really neat.'_ "Siri." The device started. "A rare Clouded Leopard. The top predator of her forests."

She then flashed it over Precious. It showed a white unicorn, with elgant purple hair, and a mark in the shape of diamonds on her rear end. _'Who knew my cousin would find one of them.'_ "Rarity." The device said. "A Unicorn. A fashion designer with the unique ability to locate gems."

Then, Kowalski. He didn't look much different than he did now, albeit skinnier, and having black and white feathers. "Kowalski. The brains of an outfit of commando penguins."

Then, Jules. Nothing. _'Should have expected that from mister boring.' _

Lastly, Axel. When she saw his image, she was stunned. His image was of a tall, handsome man, with flaming red hair. He wore a black cloak. "Axel. A Nobody member of Orginazation XIII. His main weapon of choice is chacras, which he uses with his fire attacks." She stared at the image for a while, before she heard Kowalski cough. She wiped away a little saliva, since apparently she had drooled a little.

Axel just stood there, with a cocky smile. "Like what you see." He said.

"No." Sally said, not looking at him. Axel just laughed.

**I hope y'all enjoyed this here fic. I'll try and keep 'em coming.**


	17. World Tour 3

**Hello everyone to another installment of World Tour. I know you people were expecting another chapter of Lives Anew, but a little writers block crept my way. I hope you all enjoy this instead.**

A large draconian walked onto the stage. He was wearing a general's uniform. He looked to the audience. "Ah, yes." Kang said. "I see you've all arrived. Jolly good. Now, I would like to comment about this show. As you have seen so far, most of the characters are of other people's creation. I say, on behalf of the author, that we do not own them, nor should they sue for their inclusions. You may also notice, in the previous episode that we used a few skits from real shows. We do not own them either. So, keep your bloody mouths shut if you have a problem. I don't want to hear: Oh, you used this skit, oh the indignity." He spat on the ground. "I'm just sick of that. I mean really. Why don't you look at a bunch of other fanfics? I bet some of them do it to another level. So, shut up and enjoy it, will you." He paused. "I would also like to comment that there is too little action in this series. I am working on that at the moment. So, don't nag me about it. Now, to the show." He turned around and walked off the screen. He came back a few seconds. "I thought I told you to go to the show." The cameraman shrugged. "Right then." Kang pulled out his pistol and fired at him. The camera fell to the ground. Kang walked over to it and raised his pistol. "See you in the afterlife, camera." He fired. _

* * *

><p>Justin and the other two sat at a table, in a fancy restaurant. They were looking at their menus. "You know." Justin stared. "It's a good thing we were able to raise enough money to help the show along."<p>

The Professor nodded. "I concur." Kowalski said. "Who would have thought it logical that we would have made our fortune at an old folk's home?"

"Yeah," Justin said, but grimaced. "But, they started to rub themselves with it." They all shivered at the memory. "But, our troubles are way behind us. It's smooth sailing from now on."

* * *

><p>The screen went to another location. A, somewhat unappealing, ground sloth appeared. "If only they knew how wrong they were." Sid said, with a lisp.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Megaman said. "I'm the one who announces things here. I haven't been fired, so you have no right."<p>

* * *

><p>"Well." Sid said. He put his hands on his hips. "I don't like the tone of your voice." He walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank goodness." Megaman said. He looked back to the audience. "Now, thanks to mister spoiler pants, you know danger is afoot."<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm not a spoiler." Sid said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Will you stop that?" Megaman said. "We have a ways to go in this episode and it doesn't help if you just keep interrupting it." He waited a moment for a response. "Aright, now that that's over…"<p>

* * *

><p>"Now it is." Sid said.<p>

* * *

><p>Megaman, involuntarily, threw the papers in his hands up in the air in surprise. "Aright, now we move on." He said, calming himself down "Not so fast." A voice called out. Megaman turned to see Axel, in a detective's outfit. "Axel. I thought you were locked up."<p>

"Didn't you read the ending of the last episode?" Axel said.

Megaman shrugged. "I never really read other people's skits." He said. "Now, why are you here?"

"I'm here as physical proof of what happened." Axel said. "Last week's answer was a bit vague, so I thought I'd pop in for a bit. You know, to give people reassurance that they are receiving the truth and not the garbage of bureaucrats. The stuff that is polluting the minds of the general public."

"That's very good but…" Megaman started, but was interrupted.

"The lies and schemes that rip our very lives apart." Axel said, turning to the audience. "The very reason that our class divisions influence our way of life."

"Are you done?" Megaman cut him off.

Axel shook his head. "Not even close, little man." He said, with a smirk.

"Okay, I'm just going to get back to the show." Megaman said.

Axel crossed his arms and looked away. "Right." He said. "Sure. Listen to the fat pig's ideas, not the truth. Fine. Go ahead with it." Megaman rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>A turtle man with an orange bandana was eating soup at the same restaurant. He stopped and looked down at his soup. He looked up at a passing waiter and raised a hand. "Hey, waiter dude, can you deal with this." Michelangelo said.<p>

"What seems to be the problem, sir?" Smithers said.

Michelangelo pointed to his soup. "There's a fly in my soup." He said.

"Yes, a house fly, sir." Smithers said.

"But what is it doing in my soup?" Michelangelo said.

Smithers looked into the soup and then pulled back. "Apparently, the back stroke, sir." He said.

"Get rid of it." Michelangelo said.

"That would be wrong, sir." Smithers said. "If we took out every person someone else didn't like, we would have an empty restaurant."

"I've had enough of this." Michelangelo said. "I'll take it out myself." He reached down into the soup, but was then thrown to the ground.

Smithers hovered over him. "I told you not to do it, sir." He said.

"Hold it right there." German accented voice said. They turned to see a pink catwoman and a blue birdman, wearing Gestapo uniforms. "Nobody move and nobody gets hurt." Falco said.

"What are you dudes doing here?" Michelangelo said. "Didn't you guys end after world war 2?"

"That's a lie." Falco said, losing his cool. "That is just Republican propaganda."

"I think you better cool down, dear." Katt said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Falco closed his eyes and breathed out. "Danke." He said to Katt, before getting his attention back to the others. "Now, back to business." He walked over to the soup and pointed his gun at the fly. "You're coming with us Amelio. The Fuehrer would very much like your secrets."

"Ah, the Gestapo." Axel said appearing with his arms crossed. He was wearing a detective uniform. "I should have known you guys would have shown up here."

"And who are you?" Falco said.

Axel pulled out his badge. "Inspector Axel of Scotland yard." He said, before putting it back into his pocket. "Amelio is British property."

"Since when were you British." Katt said.

"Since when were you German, if we're going down that road." Axel said. The other two were silent. "Right, now Amelio's coming with me."

"Oh, no he won't, comrade." A Russian accented voice said. They turned around to see a bunch of orcs in KGB uniforms. "The fly is coming with us back to Russia. The soviet party will gain his secrets." Hellscream said.

"I was here first." Falco said. He pointed his gun at Hellscream. "And I won't let no Russian get their hands on the information."

"Stop right there-a." An Italian voice said. Everyone turned to see a large bunch of assorted people. Among them was a small red plumber. "It's a me-a Mario."

"Well, we all know that." Axel said. "That's pretty obvious. You are one of the world's most famous video game characters."

"I know-a." Mario said, waving a hand to dismiss it.

"Now, what are you all doing here?" Axel said.

"We are assorted people-a from countries that don't have as well publicized secret police-a." Mario said.

There was a moment of silence as everyone looked at each other. "Well, this has gotten strange." Falco said.

"Do you want to stop the skit, comrade?" Hellscream said.

"I'm not you're comrade, you dumkopf." Falco said. He fired at a passing waiter, who dropped dead. Everyone looked at Falco, who shrugged. "I wanted the first shot."

* * *

><p>"And thus began the secret police war." Megaman said. "It was a long and bloody war over who would take possession of Amelio, the fly on the wall of the world. He has the greatest secrets of every single secret thing that could hold secrets and he makes great brownies. Right now, his location is unknown. If you see him, do not approach him. He is quite dangerous." He paused and looked around the room. He looked back at the audience. "Now, let's move on to something more useful. With funds now coming in here at an exceptional rate, we have been able to upgrade." The camera panned out to reveal an office building. "A little closer." The camera went back inside, to reveal a luxurious office. "Now, I know it is a sudden shift, but I'm not sitting here thinking I'm better than anyone else. Would you like a drink?" The cameraman nodded. Megaman got up and poured the drink. When he did, it revealed he was wearing 'I'm just sitting here, thinking I'm better than everyone else' shirt. He went over and gave him his drink. He then sat down, behind his desk. "Now…"<p>

Suddenly, a small purple imp bust through the door. "Alright, we have you now." Impmon said in an Irish accented voice. A few IRA soldiers came in behind him.

"What are you people doing here?" Megaman said.

"You're the announcer, lade." Impmon said. "If we have you, we'll find Amelio quicker."

From out of the building, a Russian voice could be heard. "Victory comrades. Victory." It said.

One of the IRA went to the window. "Put this in your comrade victory." He said, before putting out a spray of bullets. "I got him." He then gasped and fell backwards. A few soldiers carried out his corpse.

Megaman stared at it with horror. Impmon was unfazed. "Now, are you going to divulge his whereabouts, or not." He said.

Just then, a man in fatigues bust through the window. "Hold it right there." Snake said, carrying his rifle.

The IRA put their hands up. "Curse you Solid Snake." Impmon said. "Curse you."

"Save your cursing for prison." Snake said. He led them out of the room.

Megaman straightened himself up. He cleared his throat. "That is all for this week. Till next time on: 'World Tour.'" He said.

* * *

><p>"See, I told you I would get more violence on this show." Kang said. "That's what everyone needs now and again. A good dose of violence. Senseless, or not. It keeps you healthy, fit, and naturally good humored. Tune in next week. I might be able to get a little bit more in there." He walked off the screen. He stormed back on. "Are we going to keep doing this?" The screen went blank. "Thank you."<p>

Hellscream and the others went over to another table. The three occupants were trying to hide themselves in their menus. "That doesn't work at all, comrades." He said.

They lowered their menus. "That does not limit us to endeavor an experiment." Kowalski said.

"Ahh, men of learning." Hellscream said. "You may be of use to us." He looked to his men. "Take them away." They grabbed the trio and hurried them along.

The camera panned back to a furious draconian. "Okay." Kang said. "That's just rattling my scales. I told you to end this episode a few lines back, but no you continue. We could have used their capture as a surprise begging, but that's gone now. This goes to show why I hate cameramen." He pulled out his pistol and shot the cameraman. He put his pistol back in. "Oh, how I hate senseless violence." He put on a cowboy hat and a straw into his mouth, before walking off stage. He then got onto his horse and rode into the sunset.

"General Kang." A chorus sang. "The fastest cameraman shooter in the west."


End file.
